The lost Prince of Arendale
by starwarsninja12
Summary: What if Anna and Elsa had a younger brother What if he went missing when his parents died in the storm. what if he found him self in wave country. what if you read this to find out what happens next
1. Chapter 1

_**In the middle of the night**_

"Elsa! " a young red head whispers to a sleeping whitehaired girl  
"Psst... Elsa! wake up!" the red head says a little louder.  
the red head then jumps on the bed and yells " Wake up! wake up! wake up!"  
"Go back to bed Anna."  
"But I just can't ,the sky's awake so I'm awake, so we have to play.  
"Elsa then shoves Anna off her "go play by yourself!"  
Anna gets a gleam in her eye jumps up on the bed again and whispers  
" Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa smiles and the two girls sneak out of the room.

"come on, come on, come on, do the magic, do the magic." Anna begs  
Elsa starts to gather the magic in her hands and looks to Anna " Ready?" " uh ha"  
Elsa then releases the magic and it starts to snow "This is amazing!" Anna yells  
The two girls play for hours making snowmen and riding down slopes made of snow  
when Anna gets an idea and jumps into the air "catch me"  
Elsa quickly catches her with a pile of snow but Anna keeps jumping faster and faster  
"Wait slow down!" Elsa cries and slips but Anna keeps jumping  
"Anna!" Elsa yells trying to catch her she throws out more magic but it hits Anna in the head  
"Anna" Elsa runs over to her sister and cries "momma! poppa!"  
due to her turmoil she losses control of her powers and the room starts to freeze  
someone starts banging on the door "  
your ok Anna I've got you" Elsa mumbles hugging her sister to her chest.  
when her father finally breaks through the door  
"Elsa what have you done. this is getting out of hand."  
"it was an accident!" Her mother runs right to Anna and realizes "she's ice cold."  
The father says "I know where we have to go" then runs to the library to get a map while Elsa  
and her mother get the horses ready. When the father returns the four ride out into the woods.

"The four ride until they reach a clearing where the father gets of his horse and yells  
"Please help my daughter!"  
in response dozens of stones start to roll into the clearing and reveal themselves to be trolls  
"its the king!" they whisper when an important looking troll walks forward and asks  
"Your majesty born with the powers or cursed?"  
The king is shocked that he knows what's going on already and takes a second to answer  
"born and there getting stronger.  
"The troll nods then checks on Anna "Your lucky it wasn't the heart.  
The heart is not so easily changed but the head can be persuaded."  
"do what you must" the king tells the troll.  
the troll pulls something out of Anna's head going through Anna's memories  
"I recommend we remove all magic even memories of magic to be safe.  
but don't worry I leave the fun."  
then places the modified memories back into Anna saying "she'll be ok"  
Elsa happy that her sister will be ok asks "But she wont remember I have powers?"  
The kings assures his daughter "its for the best."  
The wise Troll not finished helping the family gives Elsa some advice  
"listen to me Elsa your powers will only grow it has great beauty, but also great danger.  
You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy."  
as he warns the princess he shows her visions of what might happen scaring Elsa  
The King grabs his Daughter  
"She will learn how to control it until then we lock the gates, reduce the staff, keep her contact with the outside world to a minimum.  
keep her powers a secret from everyone including Anna and her brother."  
 _ **The next morning**_  
A young infant wakes up and sees his sister outside his other sisters door when from behind the door he hears Elsa's voice "go away Anna"  
"whads wong wit Elda" the boy asks his Sister. Anna smiles down at her little brother and says "I don't know but how about we go build a snowman." and the two run out to play.

"The king and queen watch on from a distance when the queen says "you know with Elsa's powers he will have to be king." The king sighs "I know but Anna just had one big change lets give it a few years. Besides Stephon is only two."

" 10 Years pass and the family grows apart Elsa stay's in her room hiding her powers. while the young Stephon receives training and teaching from his parents on how to be king with him learning how to use a sword and politics. but Anna is left alone.

"the 15 year old Anna runs past Elsa's room only stopping for a second to look at the door then runs to her parents and little Brother  
"I'll see you all in two weeks" and gives them a big hug.  
Stephon stays behind with Anna when there parents talk to Elsa in the other room  
"do you have to go " Anna asks her little brother.  
Stephon sighs "yes Anna mother and father want me to lead this kingdom some day and while I think Elsa should lead they keep saying she can't. This trip is supposed to meet some of our distant trade partners and establish relations with them."  
Anna just looks at her little brother sadly and asks. "And what happened to my little brother that would build snowmen with me."  
Stephon just smiles remembering the memories of when he was little  
"when we come back I'll try and get father to give me a day off and you me and Elsa can go have some fun together"  
The king yells from the next room " Stephon the boat is leaving in 10 minutes come on!"  
Stephon gives Anna one last hug then runs to his father running right past Elsa without even seeing her.

 **Now quick note This is my first story and I'm sure there will be some errors. I will work on it and proofread every chapter before I post to minimize them.  
now for info on the story I have Elsa at 21 with her coronation and Anna at 18. subtract the 3 year time skip has them at 18 and 15 before the trip I made Stephon 3 years younger then Anna  
as for the baby talk he was only 2 at the time not many 2 year olds can talk perfectly and I tried to show that. I will try to make new chapters at least once a week  
Review and tell me what you think I will try and read over everything and fix what I can asap.  
**


	2. Wave's plight

CHAPTER 2

A storm is clashing out at sea and you see a ship in the distance get swalloed up by the ocean's fury. With a start Stephon wakes up "That dream again huh" he looks out the window of the room he is currently staying in at his saviours home." Can't believe its already been a month since I lost them" he recalls sadly as the door slams open and a young women with long blue hair ran into the room. "morning Tsunami-san sorry if I woke you." Tsunami looks down sadly at the 12 year old boy with long platinum blonde hair " You had that dream again huh?" Stephon smiles up at the kind lady who took him in "yeah its been a month since the storm and I still can't believe there gone. Anna and Elsa probaly think I died along with them, I should have died." * Smack* "don't you say that! your parents wouldnt want you thinking like this." Tsunami yells angrily. Stephon looks back out the window "your right They may be gone but as long as I remember them they will always be with me." Stephon then looks at the table next to the bed, his bed , he reminds himself and sees the ring his father gave him the day before the storm engraved with the royal isignia of Arendale. Tsunami notices him drifting off again "why don't you come down to the kithcen and help me make breakfast for everyone." Stephon just nods his head and follows Tsunami down stairs.  
An hour or so latter and breakfast is ready when an older man and a young boy walk in to the kitchen. Tsunami smiles"good morning Dad, Inari-kun." As the family eats the old man speaks up "so brat when are you going to stop moping and get out of my house." "Dad!" Tsunami screams. "he just lost both his parents and woke up in an unkown place he needs time." Stephon sighs "no Tsunami -san hes right. Hey Inari how about after breakfast you and I go down to the river and go fishing?" The little boy looks up shocked but mumbles out "ok". After breakfast and the two kids leave the house Tsunami looks at her father "I'm worried for them both." Tazuna sighs"yeah but that brat being here is good for Inari hes still lonely but there are times when we see flashes of the old him come out around that boy." Tazuna then looks at the clock "well I should head out aswell that bridge ain't gona build itself."  
Around dinner time Inari is laughing at a story Stephon told him. "Haha she really did that?" "yeah half the time I forget I'm younger then her with some of the stunts she pulls." "who you guys talking about?" Tazuna asks when he gets home. "hey dad how was work at the bridge today?" Tsuanmi asks her father. "Ugh not good I lost another 3 workers due to Gato. now enough about that who where you talking about?" "we where talking about Anna one of my older sisters, but what is this about Gato?" Stephon answers then asks. Tazuna looks surprised. "huh forgot you're new around here Gato basicly has this whole island on lockdown and my bridge is only chance we have of getting free from his control. The work is hard enough with limited materials but his goons hounding my workers makes it nearly impossible to finish."Stephon grimaces "that stinks I'd offer to help with the ridge but I would only get in your way." Tazuna smiles "that's alright kid its the thought that counts, but still wothput more supplies I'm afraid this bridge will never be completed." Stephon thinks for a bit "surely you could sneak a small group past this Gato's guards right, I mean they didnt find me in the water you did so there has to be some gaps." "what are you thinking boy? " Tazuna growls out. Stephon smiles"I'm thinking the two of us could sneak away to a nearby village for supplies and maybe some help." Tazuna eyes eiden "Are you crazy boy even if we could get past Gato's ships what makes you think I'd take you with me." Stephon grins "when Inari and I where fishing earlier I noticed that in the mornings the fog is to thick to see all that far out, so if we where to leave early in the morning we could get use the fog to hide a small boat. As for why i have to go with you, you need the extra hands to carry the supplies and if your having trouble getting your workers to build a bridge how are you going to convince them to sneak away with you." Tazuna looks thoughtful for a bit before Stephon speaks again "besides my father taught me how to defend myself so I can handle a couple guards or bandits if we run into them on the way. "Fine brat looks like you and me are going to try and save this country" He looks at his daughter "we still have Kaiza's old fishing bought right?" Tsunami smiles while Inari frowns at the reminder of his stepfather. "its behind the house so your really going to do this? Tazuna gets up and does a stupid looking pose getting Inari and Stephon to laugh "you betcha we leave first thing in the morning Tsunami think you can tell my workers they have the next couple days off for me?"

And cut  
This chapter was hopefully better and longer then last chapter and it gives you some insight to stephons interaction with the family and a little bit about his apeerence(can't believe I forgot to mention it last time) but hes besicly a male version of Elsa though he still looks very feminine. well please Review I saw i got a few follows and favorites witch is nice but let me know what you feel in a review.


	3. Konoha

"So this is Konoha, very impressive" Stephon whisteled looking at the huge front gates of Konoha. Tazuna chuckles next to him "yeh I guess she is. Why don't you take a look around while I talk to my suppliers and try to find some help." Stephon looks up at the older man "you sure I could help out." "yeah go have some fun and be a kid besides we wont actually pick up the supplies untill right before we leave." "allright then I'll meet you at the hotel tonight then." Tazuna just watches as Stephon runs off and laughs "what id give to be young again."

As Stephon is walking around Konoha he decides to try and find a map to help him locate Arendale but he didn't know where the library was when he spotted a cute girl a little older then him and ran after her. trying to get her attention he yelled out "hey miss" when he didn't get any response he tried again. "miss with the buns" that got her attention and she turned around. "yeah what do you want and the names Tenten" Stephon catches his breath "sorry for yelling out like that but I was wondering if you could help me out. You see I'm visiting the area and was wondering where the library was since I wanted to check out a map of the area." Tenten raises her eyebrow at the effeminate blonde boy in front of her "if all you wanted was a map it would be faster to take you to my house and let you borrow mine." she turns around and gestures for him to follow her. about 5 minutes latter they arrive at the front of a weapons store. "I thought we where going to your house he asks the girl" She laughs a little "this is my house I live above the store." when the enter Stephon is stunned by the amount of different weapons "stay here while I run to my room to get the map alright?" "yeah I'll just be looking around." Tenten smiles at the fact that someone else her age can appreciate weapons like she can. When Stephon's looking around "I've never seen so many different weapons in one place before. "when he hears a deep chuckle behind him "well what did ya expect from walking into a weapons store." Stephon turns around and sees a huge man standing in a blacksmithing apron behind him. "ah hello sir I was just looking around when Tenten was getting a map I could borrow." The Blacksmith just laughs "you'll be waiting a while then her room is a full of her weapons and ninja gear so finding a map in all of that wont be easy." Stephon shrugs "I've got time that map is important to me." "why is a map so important." "you see about a month ago I my parents and I where caught in a storm out at sea and I was thrown overboard. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a wave splitting our ship in half. When I woke up I was in a place I had never heard of before and they had never heard of my home either so I'm hoping that a map might be able to help me find my way home." The blacksmith is stunned by the young boys story "I'm sorry to hear that kid." After a couple more minutes of watching the boy look at the swords he asks "Say kid you wouldn't have been taught to use a sword have ya." Startled Stephon chuckles yea my father taught me how to use one he even gave me my own for my birthday last year but when I was thrown overboard I lost it. " From around the Corner Tenten finally found the map and heard what the boy said and had an idea so she ran back up to her room and comes back down with a box behind her back. "I found the map" she yells. Stephon just laughs "and here I thought it was boys who where disorganized." Tenten just pouts at him with got a laugh out of the blacksmith. Tenten just hands the map to Stephon when her father notices the box "oye what's the box fer Ten-chan." Tenten just groans "Dad how many times have I told you not to call me that and the box is for him." Her father just laughs "o got yer new boyfriend a present they grow up so fast." "DAD!" Tenten yells getting more laughs out of her father. "anyway. "Tenten starts trying to ignore her father" I heard you talking about your dad and even though mine is annoying I don't know what I'd do without him. So I thought I could give you one of my older swords to help you remember him by." Stephon smiles "thanks you Tenten this means a lot to me. "and he takes the sword it isn't anything fancy but It will hold up in a fight. Tenten smiles at the boy "so find what you where looking for on the map? " Stephon just sighs "No I looked and your map doesn't go out to sea far enough to show my home. so I'm back to square one." Tenten just blinks "I thought you wanted the map to find your way around Konoha? "Stephon chuckles "yeah I may have misled you there but thank you for all the help I should probably find the old man and see if he needs help carrying those bridge supplies." Tenten gets an idea "why not just seal them in a sealing scroll? " Stephon just looks at her in confusion and she sighs . "here I'll show you "she takes out a scroll from her pocket and in a cloud of smoke a sword appears in her hand. "see there easy to use and can be made to hold large loads." her father then speaks up "yer forgetting that most sealing scrolls only work fer ninja who can use chakra. " Tenten blushes a bit at her mistake "sorry dad I forgot but we could make him one that is opened by his blood right? " her father sighs "yeh we could but custom jobs like that are costly and the boy doesn't look like he could afford it." Tenten smiles "I'll pay for it you said you where going to teach me how to make them anyway and this will handle two things at once." Stephon speaks up "I couldn't if there as expensive as your father says." But he's interrupted "its not that there expensive its the time it takes to make one and she's right I did promise to teach her. I can have it ready by tomorrow morning but I'll need you to fill this bottle up with some of yer blood." Stephon smiles at the kind family "thank you both of you but I wouldn't know how to put the supplies into the scroll in the first place. " Tenten speaks up again "I can seal them up for you I don't meet up with my team until the afternoon anyway."

Latter after giving up a bottle of blood Stephon leaves the store with a new sword and a new friend when he hears a yell "stop that cat!" Stephon turns and see a cat running towards him with two girls and a boy chasing it. the cat jumps into his arms and hisses at the 3 kids. when the boy speaks up "hand over the cat" He demands when the pink haired girl screeches "yeah what Sasuke-kun said." Noticing the cats wince Stephon holds the cat a little tighter and asks "why do you want this cat so bad? "the red haired girl then speaks up "we have a mission to capture that cat and bring her back to her owner dattabane." Stephon looks at the cat and sighs "look she obviously is scared of you so take me to her owner and I'll hold onto the cat until then. " the three look hesitant especially the boy when a masked man jumps up behind them "sure follow me then." scaring the 3 kids. Stephon just shrugs and follow the older man.

 **And cut**

A little disappointed I only got one review but I will keep on writing as to my one reviewer I dont't want to give out any potential spoilers just know that his skills will be revealed in the next chapter or two.


	4. traveling to wave

**Front gates of Konoha**

"Wahoo, LETS GO!" a young red-haired girl shouted. "What are you so excited about Naruko?" the pink haired girl asked. "Because Sakura-Chan, this will be my first time leaving the village." Tazuna just snorts "Am I really going to be safe with this brat Kakashi-san?" Kakashi just chuckles "She might be a bit overexcited but I'm a jounin so you don't have to worry about your safety." The black haired boy grunts out "So, are we going to leave today?" Tazuna just sighs "We need to wait for the supplies to arrive I sent the brat out to get them before I left." "I heard that you old fart" A voice yelled out from behind the group, everyone turns around to see Stephon walking up to them with a large scroll on his back and a girl next to him. "Oi what the hell brat I leave you alone for ten minutes and you already got yerself a girl?" Tazuna yells. Stephon just sighs "No you old fart Tenten here made this scroll for us and helped me pack all the supplies into it." Tazuna just blinks "You expect me to believe all the supplies I bought are in that scroll?" Tenten speaks up "Yes sir all your supplies are in this scroll and I even taught Stephon-san how to unseal them when you get to your bridge." Stephon just chuckles "Wish I knew about this stuff beforehand as its very useful, Thanks for all the help Tenten if I'm ever in the area I'll try and repay you for this and the sword." Kakashi speaks up" I hate to interrupt this lovefest but we really should get going if we want to get to wave before nightfall." "yer right remember kids this mission is to pertect me and the supplies the brat can take care of himself."Tazuna drunkenly slurs out.  
Couple hours into the journey to wave  
Sakura started getting bored so she spoke up "Um Stephon-san you and Tazuna are from the wave country, right?" "Yes and no, you see Tazuna is from wave country I am from a place called Arendale across the ocean." Sakura jumps on the chance to defuse her boredom "Um Kakashi-sensei do either of those countries have ninja too?" Stephon spoke up "don't know why your asking your sensei over actual residents of the country but no Arendale doesn't have any ninja, hell until recently I never knew ninja even existed." Kakashi then decided to speak up "That's not all that surprising while most countries do have ninja villages there are some like wave that would be too small for a village. As for Arendale I've never heard of it, but if it across the ocean I'm not to surprised as we just don't have the right ships to travel too far out to sea. However since this is just a C-rank mission there won't be any Ninja combat." Sakura got excited "So that means we won't be running into any foreign ninjas" Kakashi just laughs "Of course not" Tazuna flinches and Steven speaks up "Um Tazuna-san if Gato where trying to stop you from building this bridge wouldn't he hire ninjas?" Kakashi's eye widens when Stephon mentions Gato but it's to late as 2 ninja appear from a puddle and cut him into pieces with a connected chain. "One down!" A gruff voice from one of the enemy ninja announces. Everyone freaks out and the ninja try to surround Naruko to try the same trick when Stephon jumps onto her pulling her down. Sasuke then jumps in and starts fighting the enemy ninja and manages to trap the chain by that time Naru and Stephon are back up and ready for action. "Naru I'll back you up lets go." Stephon cries after drawing his sword and throwing the scroll on his back to Tazuna. Still shaken from her near death experience Naruko shakily nods. The 2 ninja decide to split up one going after Naru who he sees as the weakest while the other runs to Tazuna. Sakura stands her ground guarding Tazuna when Sasuke suddenly jumps in front of her but before he can do anything else Kakashi appears out of nowhere and knocks the ninja unconscious. "Sorry I'm late" he chuckles out. Sakura screams "But you died!" Kakashi eye smiles "Or did I? "he asks and you see a broken log where he 'died'. Sakura then calms down a little "but what about the other one?" Stephon walks up with Naru on his shoulder "he's dead managed to hit Naru-Chan before I killed him though." Kakashi looks impressed "Not many civilians would be able to take on a chunin and come out with minimal injury." Stephon smiles "Thanks sir but if it wasn't for Naru distracting him with that move of her's I doubt we would have beaten him so easily." Naruko just blushes a bit from the praise and remembering what technique she used to distract the mist ninja. Kakashi just nods "ok Sakura ten to Naru's wound make sure you bleed it out first as these two are known for using poisons I need to speak to our clients." everyone just nods and Tazuna Kakashi and a hesitant Stephon walk a bit away "Tazuna-san these ninja where chunin from the mist village the mission you hired us for was for protection against bandits, and Stephon mentioned something about Gato?" Stephon's eyes widen and he yells at Tazuna "You didn't tell them what they where getting into! it was obvious Gato would have hired men to stop us and while I didn't expect ninjas from the way Kakashi was talking earlier he wasn't even expecting that." Tazuna sighs "Your right brat I should have told them the truth." He looks up at Kakashi "The reason I didn't pay for a higher ranked mission was because a C-rank was all we could afford and still have enough money to buy supplies for our bridge." Stephon just groans "You could have at least told them I'm sure Konoha would have worked out a deal where when we got the bridge built wave could trade with them or something. Any leader knows that you need reliable trade routes to run a successful town." Naru walks up with her arm bandaged "I'm helping them Stephon-kun saved my life the least I can do is help him build the bridge." Sasuke grunts out a reply "If the dope is going I'm going to." and of course everyone's favorite banshee jumps in "Your so cool Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi looks at his team and sighs "Fine we'll continue the mission but you must follow my orders as its likely if Gato hired chunin he will hire Jounin next." everyone including Stephon just nods along. "all right team move out. "Kakashi orders

 **And that's chapter 4 I tried proofreading everything an extra time to cut out on some errors still new to this as I haven't had to write anything like this in over 6 years when I was still in school but I hope I'm getting better as the story progresses**


	5. Zabuza!

**Next morning**

"Ok remember everyone Gato will have ships all around these waters so we have to stay quite." Stephon whispers out to everyone before they board the boat. "we heard you the first 5 times we will be quiet!" Sakura yells out. Kakashi sighs and knocks the pink haired girl unconscious and gives Stephon an eye smile "All good now?" As the group is sailing across the sea the mist clears just enough for the bridge to be visible. Naru's eyes widen at the size of the bridge and whispers out "Incredible." Tazuna chuckles "Aye she is ain't she and when she's complete this country will be free once more." "where almost to the shore everyone get ready Gato will have some men scouting the shores for us." Kakashi whispers out. When the boat finally hits shore the genin disembark nervously followed by Tazuna , Stephon and Kakashi. "How far until we get to your house Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asks his client. "It isn't to far just about 10 minutes from here." about 5 minutes later Naru gets nervous and throws a kunai into the bushes and a white rabbit jumps out. Kakashi's eye widens upon seeing that its white instead of a normal brown during the spring "Get down!" he yells out. Kakashi grabs Tazuna and Sasuke who was closest to him and pulls them down while Stephon shoves Sakura down and tackles Naru just before a large sword flies overhead. "I'm impressed I expected Copy-cat Kakashi to be able to dodge that but the brat managed to dodge as well and what's more is he doesn't seem to have a Headband meaning he's not a ninja." An intimidating voice spoke from on top of the sword as everyone was getting up. "Zabuza Momochi, Everyone get back this is a jounin he's on a whole different level then you I've got this" Kakashi States as he lifts up his headband. Zabuza just chuckles "Revealing your Sharingan already eh Kakashi It doesn't matter because the old man is mine." "What the hell is a sharingan?" Stephon asks confused. Even though he is surprised Sasuke answers "The Sharingan is a Dojutsu or eye technique unique to the Uchiha clan I thought I was the only Uchiha left in Konoha though." Kakashi just sighs "I'll explain why I have the Sharingan later you 3 just focus on protecting the clients." Zabuza starts to get impatient "Enough with all the talking I have to kill that old man , but it seems like I'll have to fight your first huh Kakashi." in a blur of speed Zabuza disappears only to reappear on top of the water holding a seal. " **Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu** " he shouts out then disappears into a mist that suddenly covers the battlefield. Kakashi starts thinking "Kids he's an expert in silent killing you wont even notice him until he strikes so be on guard for anything." A dark chuckling comes from all around "8 choices Liver, lungs, spine, cervical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart. all fatal which one should I go for?" Sasuke starts shaking from the killing intent but Kakashi speaks up "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me! I don't let my comrades die" "we'll see about that " the same dark voice responds before Zabuza appears behind the group ready to strike but Stephon reacts quickly and manages to push Tazuna out of the way and block the strike but he is sent flying into a tree "Urgh" Stephon groans out blood coming from his mouth. Zabuza just looks at him "Once again I'm impressed kid not many full grown ninja could have stopped that attack but it looks like your done." Kakashi steps forward "Nice job Stephon but its our job to protect you not the other way around let me handle this from here." Zabuza just chuckles and the two start to fight using multiple water clones and various water based techniques all the while Naru is helping Stephon to his feet "Are you okay Stephon-kun?" He just groans "I think I might have broken a few bones but I'll live. but it looks like your sensei is going to need your help." "what do you mean..." as Naru looks back to the fight she see that Kakashi is captured "Run! save yourselves." he yells out. Stephon just grunts as he finally makes it back to his feet "we wouldn't be able to make it very far even if they left me behind Zabuza will be able to catch them before they got off the island." Naru gets a fire in her eye "And what about those who abandon there comrades being lower then trash!" Kakashi just closes his eyes knowing nothing he would say would stop his team now. Stephon looks at Zabuza as he creates a few more clones and yells out "guys you just have to get him to move it looks like he needs to stay in contact with the water to keep Kakashi trapped." Naru and Sasuke just nod and run out to join the fight. Sakura looks torn between helping her crush and guarding the client when Stephon speaks up again "Sakura your a medic right? think you can patch me up a bit in case those 2 need my help?" Sakura immediately goes into doctor mode and starts working on Stephon's wounds while Tazuna looks on with a smile _'He's only known them for a couple days and is already forming bonds with them.'_ as he looks to the sky _'Whoever your parents are kid they'd be proud of what you have already done yet you keep standing up ready to do more. Maybe you are what this country needed not this bridge just the will to keep doing what is right!'_

 _And that is a wrap I know it is a bit shorter but I haven't had to write a combat scene out before even though this one was very similar to canon next chapter should be the bridge fight witch should be better then this fight scene was. as for the challenge sounds like a great idea and even had a few ideas about it When I have some free time I'll try and do a quick story for it._


	6. Training and memories

**Tazuna's house**

"Are they going to be okay Sakura-chan?" Naru asked worried about her sensei and new crush. Sakura wipes some sweet from her brow "I'm still learning but Sensei has chakra exhaustion and he estimated it'll be about a week before hell be back to normal as for Stephon-san..." "I'm fine" Naru looks over to Stephon's bed seeing him sitting up "you shouldn't force yourself you where town into a tree by Zabuza!" Stephon just chuckles while holding his ribs "yeah he got me good didn't he?" Stephon looks around the room not seeing his sword "hey Naru-chan where's my sword?" Naru blushes a bit at the chan but reaches behind her to grab it "Here I cleaned it up as best I could but I don't know much about swords." Stephon grabs his sword and looks it over with a frown Naru starts to panic "did i do something wrong?" Stephon sighs "No you cleaned it fine but there are micro fractures along the blade where I blocked Zabuza's blade." Sasuke snorts "So your useless now?" Stephon just sighs "I wouldn't say I'm useless as she can still be used in an emergency but against anyone of Zabuza's skill level yeah I wont be able to help much." Naru angrily speaks up "Your not useless you saved our lives when Zabuza attacked us. besides he's dead now." Kakashi woken up from the conversation speaks up "I don't think Zabuza is dead." "What do you mean sensei you said the hunter-nin killed him" "I did say that but it is possible to put someone in a death like state especially if senbon are used." Sasuke smirks "So that means we get to fight Zabuza again." "No, I will be fighting Zabuza you kids will have to fight his accomplice, but as you are now you won't do much" Naru looks over at Stephon's injuries "Then we will just have to train harder." Kakashi chuckles "If my estimates are correct Zabuza should be healed around the same time I will be so that gives us a week to prepare." Stephon stands up and starts putting a shirt on " What are you doing!" Naru shouts. "if you four are going to be training you will need energy and while Tsunami is generous enough to give everything she has she doesn't have enough to feed all of us so I'm going to go fishing." Kakashi looks at the young man and smiles" Just take it easy will you, your injury's are worse then mine are." Stephon looks over his shoulder" Kakashi-san I wont just sit around resting while Tazuna is building his bridge and you four are training for Zabuza. Fishing is about all I can do to help out and I can even get Inari to help out."

 **In the woods by the stream**  
Stephon looks over his shoulder at Kakashi and his team "I told you I'd be fine alone even if Inari didn't want to come I should be able to get enough food for us all." Kakashi just eye smiles "we came here to train its just a coincidence that the clearing I picked is near your fishing spot." Kakashi looks over at his genin that all look tired "Ok my cute little genin what do you know about chakra? " Naru looks confused " I Know I heard about that somewhere" Stephon gets a small blush from how cute Naru looks when she's thinking when he's snapped out of it from Sakura's yelling " You're a ninja and you don't know that? What did you learn in school?" Naru pouts making Stephon blush even more "It's not my fault Iruka-sensei's lessons are boring." Kakashi just sighs knowing he's got a long way to go. after a lengthy explanation from Sakura Kakashi starts training the genin to walk on trees. Stephon looks at his hands _"Chakra huh so that's what its called'_ He looks over at the 3 genin running up and down the tree sometimes failing when Kakashi speaks up from next to him "Yen for your thoughts?" Stephon jumps not knowing Kakashi was sitting next to him and sighs "Just thinking about home Naru reminds me a bit about my older sister Anna but I see a little bit of my other sister in her as well." Kakashi looks over at Naru "you miss them don't you? " Stephon just smiles "Yeah I do I never spent much time with Else, my oldest sister, but whenever I wasn't studying or practicing with my sword skills I'd be playing around with Anna and she'd tell me stories about when Elsa used to play with her more." "what happened that stopped them? " Kakashi asks. " I didn't know for a couple years but I found out not to long ago. Elsa had a power over ice where anything she touched would freeze and she was scared of hurting someone by accident." Kakashi raises an eyebrow at that "Even hear in the elemental nations controlling ice is rare I've only seen a handful of ninja control it and even fewer can actually create it." Stephon smiles a bit "Hopefully I can talk to some of them maybe bring my sister some advice on controlling her powers when I finally am able to return home." Kakashi chuckles "Yeah you do that. it looks like there starting to get tired so I'll see you back at the house." As Kakashi and the genin leave Stephon looks at his hand again and smiles _'Maybe I won't have to be afraid anymore, and someday Elsa you won't be either.'_ Stephon grabs the fish and walks back to Tazuna's leaving behind a single snowflake.

And cut

Next chapter is the bridge fight and Naru and Stephon are starting to grow closer to each other. as for the reviews on the spacing by time I read it I was already mostly done with chapter but I will try and space it out a bit more in future chapters I had spaces in first few but someone said I had to many so I will try and find a balance (Haven't written anything like this in a couple years so this is all a learning process)


	7. Bridge of heros

**Tazuna's House**

"Stephon you didn't have to stay and help me with the dishes you know." Stephon chuckles "I know that Tsunami-san but you do all the cooking this is the least I could do." "Inari could have helped me with them though you didn't have to." "Heh true but with Sakura Sasuke and Sakura with your dad and Naru-chan sleeping I thought it'd be best if I stayed here to protect you and Inari." Tsunami gasps "You don't think Gato would attack us here. Would he?" "Honestly yes I do targeting you and Inari is the easiest way to stop Tazuna from building the bridge I tried telling this to Kakashi but he said his job was to protect Tazuna since that's likely where Zabuza will be."

A loud crash comes from the living room and Stephon runs out with Tsunami when a man comes up behind Tsunami and grabs her when Inari runs in "Mom!" He shouts. "Inari go wake up Naru I'll get your mom" Stephon yells out to Inari and he shakily nods and runs upstairs. The man holding Tsunami just chuckles "We only need the bridge builders daughter so ignore the kid and lets get out of here." Stephon growls "I wont let you take her!" And draws his damaged sword. The second man just laughs more "Oi kid your going to hurt yourself swinging that thing ...Urgh" He looks down to see a sword in his stomach. Stephon tries to grab his sword to free Tsunami but it snaps in half and Stephon's eyes widen and the living guard laughs and throws Tsunami aside "You may have killed Watari but without a sword your wide open!" A kunai comes flying through the room and hits him in the head and Stephon smirks "Took ya long enough sleeping beauty." Naru chuckles "Better late then never Stephon-kun." Stephon nods "Right but if Gato is sending people here then that means he's got men at the bridge already you should go help your team" Naru nods and runs off through the broken wall. "You should go to my dad will need all the help he can get" Tsunami smiles giving Stephon one of the now dead bandits swords. Stephon takes the blade and examines it "Its not in the best of shape but it will do" He grabs the second guards sword as a backup and runs off after Naru.

 **At the bridge**

Stephon even after running as fast as he could missed most of the fight seeing Kakashi's hand through a boy's chest. As Stephon looks closer he recognizes the boy as Haku a boy he met in the forest a couple days before. Stephon runs up to Sakura and Tazuna. "What took you so long brat Naru got here like ten minutes ago." Stephon wheezes out of breath "I'm not used to running long distances like that like Naru is so it took me a bit longer to get here." Stephon looks over at the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza and see Naru and Sasuke both on the ground so he runs over to Naru "You alright Naru-chan?" She smiles weakly and looks over at Haku "Yeah I'm alright just tired Haku put up a great fight and gave his life for Zabuza." Stephon also looks over at Haku "To Protect his precious person huh, I guess he got his wish then." A dark chuckle comes from the far end of the bridge and the fighting between Zabuza and Kakashi stops. Tazuna recognizes who is chuckling first Gato!" Zabuza growls out "What are you doing here!" Gato just keeps chuckling "You see I never intended to pay you anyway its much cheaper to let you tire your self out and hire bandits to finish the job!"

Zabuza looks over at Kakashi "Looks like we don't have anymore reason to fight, Hey kid toss me a Kunai." He yells over to Stephon. Stephon looks at Naru who nods weakly and grabs one of her Kunai throwing it over to Zabuza. Zabuza grins around the kunai in his mouth and charge towards Gato's army before killing Gato himself and falling down. the bandits all start screaming "He killed the boss, whos going to pay us now! We'll just take it from the villagers!" Kakashi after hearing the last line weakly stands up ready to protect the village. Stephon looks around seeing Haku and Zabuza both dead Sasuke and Naru unable to fight And Sakura shaking like a leaf in front of Tazuna. He closes his eyes remembering when he first learned about his sisters powers _'Conceal it ,don't feel it ,don't let them know'_ He remembers his sister and father chanting. Stephon stands up and walks up to Haku's body. "Haku give me the strength to protect my precious people like you did yours." He whispers out closing Haku's eyes. Stephon then stands up with a new fire in his eyes. As he passes Kakashi he starts whispering "It's time... Reveal it, Let them feel it, LET IT GO!" Finishing with a roar as the entire bridge in front of him freezes.

Kakashi's eye widens upon seeing the frozen bridge and panicking bandits trying to free there legs from the ice. Stephon is just calm with a ghostly image of Haku behind him. He calmly reaches behind his back grabbing both of his stolen swords and charges off faster then ever before using the ice to his advantage and even a few tricks he picked up from watching team 7 train. Sliding around the ice through the bandits like there weren't even there. and every where he cut instead of blood the wounds just froze over. not to long latter and Stephon was next to Zabuza with all the bandits dead. Zabuza's eye weekly opens and he gives a week laugh "Not bad kid not bad at all, Listen I know I'm dying but can you carry me over to Haku?" Stephon just nods solemnly pulling Zabuza onto his back dropping his newly shattered blades and walks over to Haku." Thanks kid, he may have never known it but I never saw Haku as a tool he was like my son." Zabuza smiles at his fallen son "Kid I want you to take my blade you are now not only my successor but Haku's as well. Show the world what you can do kid no Stephon Yuki Ice demon of wave!." Stephon smiles down at the smiling face of the now dead Zabuza and walks over to his sword still stuck into the cement of the bridge. As he reaches over to grab it a huge burst of light shines out from the blade. when the light dims Stephon is holding a pure white Katana the has a frozen mist rolling off it and a matching sheath at his waist. Stephon looks at the new blade in awe "Kubikiribochco doesn't really fit anymore does it from now on ill call you Shirayuki!" As he sheaths his new blade and walks over to a still shocked Kakashi. Kakashi finally comes out of his shock "Since when could you do that!" Stephon smiles forming a small snowflake in his hand. "As long as I could remember I had this power but I kept it hidden out of fear of what my family would do, but I know longer need to hide who I am inside. I'm finally free!"

 **And cut**  
 **Hopefully the combat scenese wherent to bad never actually wrote one before I also tried fixing some of the erroer Ive been getting reviews about like the large boxes of text**


	8. Decisions

**Tazuna's place a few days after fight**  
Stephon is looking out the window "Should I accept Tazuna's offer and lead this place?" He looks over to the still unconscious Naruko "Or do I follow my heart and go with Naru-chan?" he looks back out the window "All my life I've been groomed to be king yet I never deserved it, and now when I'm free from my fathers expectations I once again am given the option to lead." Naru slowly wakes up "You never told me you where a prince." Stephon's head whips over to Naru "How much of that did you hear?" Naru try's to sit up "Don't your still weak from the bridge just lay down." Stephon rushes over chastising her. Naru just pouts at him "Fine I'll stay here but you tell me what you meant by being raised to be a king?" Stephon winces hoping she forgot about it "Honestly I Am crown prince of a place called Arendale though like you heard I didn't earn it I have two older sisters who should have taken the thrown before me." Naru just listens quietly as Stephon tells her about his past not noticing the sun going down hours later. "So are you going to take Tazuna's offer unlike Arendale you truly earned this and you will be a great ruler." Stephon just sighs "Honestly I don't think I'm ready for years I learned politics for Arendale but these elemental nations are completely different from what I learned growing up. I'll have to think about Tazuna asked me to give him an answer tomorrow morning during bridges grand opening."

 **Next Morning**  
"Stephon are you sure about this?" Stephon nods "Yes Tazuna-san I'm not ready to lead a country and I haven't given up on finding a way home however if I am your second in command and ambassador I can help Wave and still keep an ear out for anything about Arendale." Tazuna chuckles "Still can't believe your a prince." Stephon glares at Tazuna " I told you to keep that to yourself I don't want anyone I don't trust knowing about that." Tazuna just laughs "So what are you going to do Ambassador." Stephon gets a grin on his face "My first stop is Konoha if we can get a full on alliance with them Wave won't have to worry about anything like Gato happening ever again." Tazuna gets a gleam in his eye "You sure your not going there for a certain redhead?" Stephon just coughs with a blush on his face while Tazuna laughs "Well come on brat the bridge's opening is in 10 minutes and the Konoha guys are leaving right afterword's.

 **Newly finished bridge**  
Tazuna looks around the bridge with a smile on his face "Finally after years of oppression we are free!" and he cuts the ribbon when a voice from the crowd yells out "What Are you going to name the bridge?" Tazuna gets a huge grin on his face and says " how about the super duper bridge that Tazuna built!" Stephon who is standing next to him gets a sweat drop and coughs preparing a speech "This bridge was first started from a dream that was first had by a man named Kaiza. Even his death didn't stop this dream as Tazuna here got the idea to build this bridge from his son-in-laws courage. many people fought, bled and even died to build this bridge and even with all of there heart it took a group of kids from Konoha to see its completion. This bridge isn't just a path to freedom its a monument to everyone who dreamed of freedom so from her on this bridge shall be known as the Bridge of Hero's!" Cheers from the crowd roar from the speech and Tazuna chuckles "You sure your not ready to lead? That speech was perfect ." He whispers to Stephon "I told you Tazuna I will be waves sword to protect her and her ambassador to make her thrive but its your job to lead her." Tazuna just laughs "Yeh yeh kid."  
After the ceremony  
"You sure you have to go Naru-nee?" Inari cries. Naru smiles patting Inari's head "Don't worry kiddo I'll come back to visit someday making Inari smile. Over with Tazuna he gets another grin on his face " She sure is good with kids uh brat" He looks over at Stephon who just groans "I won't miss your teasing when I'm away that's for sure." Kakashi looks over at his team with an eye smile and shouts out "Ok team 7 time to move out" Sakura Sasuke and Naru split away from there goodbyes and walk to there sensei when Stephon walks up " Hatake-san would it be to much to ask for me to accompany you to Konoha as Wave's new ambassador I need to speak to your Hokage." Naru's eyes widen "Your coming with us!" Sakura just smacks the back of her head "Where right here no need to yell." Stephon just chuckles "Yeh If it's alright with Hatake-san that is?" Kakashi just shrugs " Normally id charge you for a c rank mission but since you can protect yourself and where going home anyway I'll make an exception." as the group walks away Tazuna looks to the sky's once more' That kid will change the world. wherever you are i hope your watching your son grow to be a great man.'

 **AND Cut**  
This was a bit rushed due to Thanksgiving and me moving tomorrow along with the timing of it in story but hopefully next week I'll be able to focus and write more next week in my new house.


	9. Ambasador's dutys

**Before I start I wanted to say sorry this chapter is a couple days late moving and waiting to get my internet back messed up my schedule a bit I will try and get back to Thursday posts next week though.**

 **Hokages office**

"What where you thinking Kakashi! You should have cancelled the mission or at least called for backup when it was clear the mission wasn't a simple c rank." The Hokage yelled from behind closed doors. Naru winced at the volume "Jiji should cut sensei some slack I mean we finished the mission right?" Stephon sighed "I think the old man is just worried about you all. As leader of the village his job is to make sure his ninja don't die needless deaths and this mission could have went far worse then it did." Sasuke just hmph'ed and looked away while Sakura looks scared when the door opens and Kakashi's face is seen " The Hokage wants to speak to you all now. You too Stephon." as the four kids enter the room they see the Hokage with a small frown on his face and Naru chuckles nervously "hey Jiji." The Hokages frown disappears when he sees his surrogate granddaughters face "I'm glad you are all okay and it nice to officially meet you Ambassador Stephon." Stephon nods "You as well Hokage-sama though if its all the same with you could we drop the formalities? " The Hokage nods "Very well Stephon-san We can drop the formalities, however for official meeting we will have to use them still." Stephon's smiles "I understand Sir." "Ok back to business team 7 I'd like to congratulate you on your first c rank turned a rank mission and I'd also like to personally thank Stephon for saving my granddaughter multiple times." Naru blushed in embarrassment at needing to be saved "Jiji!." Everyone starts laughing well except for Sasuke.

"Ok now that the official stuff is over Stephon do you know where you will be staying for your stay in Konoha? Normally I'd arrange a place for foreign ambassadors but Since your visit was a surprise I wasn't able to." The hokage asks curiously when Naru jumps up "He can stay with me!" after her outburst she starts blushing like mad. The Hokage looks at Naru with a small smile "Is that all right with you Stephon-san?" Stephon who also has a small blush clears his throat "While I wouldn't mind getting to know Naru-chan more I wouldn't want to impose on her privacy." The hokage once again smiles "Then its decided since I own the building Naru stays at and there is a free apartment across the Hall You can stay there it will give Naru her privacy and give you access to one of my ninja to help you learn your way around town." Naru starts jumping for joy to everyone's amusement when the hokage dismiss everyone but Stephon stays behind "Hokage-sama I was wondering if you'd be able to help me learn more about the elemental nations? While I was raised learning politics my homeland is very different from here and I want to help wave the best I can for all they have done for me these past few months." The Hokage smiles at the young boy "My boy I'd be glad to help you learn our ways. first thing every morning I deal with non-classified information so you can asset me with those unfortunately I cant let you learn anything classified without approval from my council." Stephon smiles and then chuckles noticing all the paperwork on his deck "Anything for an excuse to lesson that paperwork huh?" The Hokage goes ballistic "Have you seen how much paperwork I have and that's after 6 hours working it never stops I tell you!" Stephon just leaves the room laughing to see Naru waiting outside " Well time to see you new apartment lets go!"

 **A couple weeks later( week of Chunin exams)**

Stephon is going threw the Hokages civilian paperwork in the past weeks its gotten to where everyone saw him as the Hokages assistant more then an ambassador when jounin started flooding into the office. Stephon started getting ready to leave since this was probably classified information when the Hokage stopped him "You can stay for the Stephon-san this has to do with your girlfriend after all." Stephon manages to hide his blush and glares at the hokage who has taken over Tazuna in teasing him about his crush on Naru. the jounin just smile in amusement at the common sight when the hokage clears his throat and everyone stands at attention. "Ok as you all know chunin exams are coming up Nominations?" a couple jounin came fourth nominating there teams though only 4 of them got Stephon's attention as they contained friends of his he made in the past couple weeks when Iruka who was also assisting the Hokage that day burst out "You cant be serious Some of those genin only recently graduated they can't be ready for the exams already!" after a long argument between Iruka and the jounin everyone left and it was just Stephon and the Hokage again when Stephon spoke up "Hokage-sama I'd like to enter the Chunin exams as well" The Hokage freezes and thinks it over he has seen Stephon's training with some of his genin and couldn't deny his skill but if he entered he'd be on a team alone witch is far more dangerous so he sighs "If your sure about this Stephon I am going to give you a preliminary test against one of my anbu normally id call a jounin for this but since you focus on your kenjutsu it would be best I called someone who was skilled in Kenjutsu to test you. Be here first thing tomorrow morning " AS he hands Stephon a piece a paper with a location on it. Stephon smiles at his chance to prove he can protect not only himself but his precious people from harm.

 **And cut**

I know it was pretty short but lie I said at beginning my schedule has been messed up hopefully bye Thursday I will be back on schedule and keep giving you my normal chapter length (maybe even a bit longer then normal)


	10. First Exam

**Morning of chunin exams**

Stephon was in the hokages office screaming at the hokage " what do you mean I can't enter the exams I passed your test I fougt one of your own anbu to a standstill untill she started using her ninja tricks! I can do this even without a team!" The Hokage sighs "Stephon my boy, I have no doubt you could do well in the exams. Unfortunatly the council thinks of it as favoritism and a dangerous precident if I allow you to enter alone." Stephon sighs sadly "I see.." When the Hokage interupts " However there is still a chance for you to enter the exams." Stephon gets exicted and smiles when the Hokage tells him what he has to do.

 **Outside the first exam**

Sasuke just finished getting beaten by Lee with Naru laughing at him "How's that Teme even with your almighty sharingan you couldn't do anything." Sasuke just looks annoyed when he sees Kakashi and Stephon standing outside the door with Stephon wearing a small smirk on his face. " What's this I hear about the Uchiha losing?" Naru smiles at her not so secret crush " This weird guy named rock lee tried asking me out on a date and assumed I was dating the Teme so they got into a fight." Stephon got a small tick over his eye but sighs " That's Lee for you will do just about anything for a good spar. but enough of that where's Sakura." Sasuke scoffs "She's not here I don't need her anyway I could do this exam alone." Kakashi speaks up then "Actually you can't. these exams require a full team of 3 so normally I would have to disqualify you 2 right now but since Stephon here is looking for a team as well the 3 of you can enter as a team." Stephon nods " I had a feeling Sakura wouldn't feel ready for this she's more of a medic then a frontline fighter anyway." Kakashi nods "True but I had hoped she would still try." Naru jumps up excitedly "Well lets go in" And slams the door open running in. Sasuke just grunts and follows her with Stephon behind chuckling at Naru's excitement

When the three enter the room they could feel everyone's eyes on them when Kiba walks up " So you guys are taking these exams to?" Stephon smiles at one of his friends " Yeah Kiba team 10 should be here as well." Shikamaru speaks up from the corner " Yeah its a drag but where here too." Ino jumps on Sasuke almost immediately ready to fight her rival when she notices Sakura is missing. " Huh where's Billboard brow?" Naru chuckles a bit at the nickname and answers " Sakura decided to sit the exams out and take this time to focus on her medic training so Stephon is taking her place." When a cough interrupts the 9 rookies fun.

"You guys should draw so much attention to your selves, especially since your all right out of the academy." Stephon looks at the older boy "Thanks for the advice but you should get your information straight as I'm not even from Konoha." Kabuto blinks not expecting Stephon to be there "Ah your the Hokage's assistant right?" Stephon groans "Actually I'm more of an ambassador from Wave but I have taken to assisting the Hokage with his paperwork yes." Naru looks back and forth between the 2 men "Um we never got your name Mr." Kabuto chuckles a bit " Ah my name is Kabuto and as I was saying these exams aren't easy this is my 7th time taking them so I should know." Kiba laughs out "Man you must suck then." Stephon sighs "That also means he knows what he's talking about so you really shouldn't be yelling and drawing more attention to us." Kabuto smirks a bit " He's right you know I have these cards containing info about everyone in these exams." Sasuke speaks up "how about Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee from Konoha and Stephon." Kabuto smirks at the challenge "You already know there names that's no fun." He grabs three cards from his deck "Ok first up Rock Lee he's one year older then you all but this is his first exam he is skilled in taijustu but not much else and has completed 20 D ranks and 12 C ranks. Next is Gaara of the desert I dont have much info since he's from a different country but he has done 8 C ranks and a B rank all without even a scratch. And finally Stephon from wave he hasn't done any official missions but assisted team 7 on 1 A rank and is skilled in kenjutsu even receiving one of mists seven blades for his skills." Stephon's eyes narrow at that since only a handful of people know about Shirayuki being a famous blade. when a bunch of smoke appears behind them. A bunch of chunin suddenly appear from the smoke and a large man with a bandage covering his head yells out "Okay you brats take a number from one of my assistants then get to your seat the first exam has begun!"

 **15 minutes into the exam**

Stephon smirks having finished the exam easily due to his knowledge assisting the Hokage and looks around and notices Naru has only written her name and looks worried. He smiles abit remembering the rules of the exam and erases his name from his paper and stands up. everyone looks at him wondering what he is doing he just calmly walks down to Naru's seat takes her paper and swaps it with his own and walks back to his seat. when the examiner finally gets out of his shock at what just happened he yells out "Oye what do you think your doing gaskin!" Stephon looks up with another smirk "I cheated your rules said we only lose 3 points for cheating and if where caught 3 times were thrown out. " Ibiki's eyes widen and someone finding a loophole "Fine brat I'll let it slide but if anyone else leaves there seat its automatic elimination GOT THAT!" he yells out. getting scared nods out of everyone even some of the examiners.

 **In the trees outside exam room**

A lady with purple hair in a trench coat is rolling around laughing her but of at the fact that someone tricked her boss like that and grins looking at the boy through the window "Maybe this years exams will be interesting for once."

 **And cut**  
Next couple of chapters will probably be longer then normal since I plan on doing entire second exam and preliminary's as stand alone chapters


	11. Second Exam

**In the forest of death**

Naru and Sasuke are fighting over who while carry there Heaven scroll when Stephon noticed a group of ninjas trying to sneak up on them and sweat drops "Seriously those two are so loud half the forest knows where we are ah well..." He quickly disappears and knocks the 3 genin unconscious taking there scroll " I wish Hokage-sama would have let me do this alone then I wouldn't have to deal with these two fighting for 5 days... I don't think they even realize we where just attacked. o well at least now we have a spare heaven scroll"

 **In trees watching team 7**

"It seems like my information was a little off. o well won't make a difference anyway kuku kuku." the mysterious watcher blows a huge gust of wind out of his mouth towards team 7.

 **Back with the team**

The wind hits the team sending them flying Sasuke manages to stick to the ground with chakra before he is sent too far while Stephon stabs his sword into the ground and holds on. Naru however is sent flying. when Sasuke and Stephon regain there bearings "Where's the dope at?" Sasuke grunts out while Stephon sighs " I saw her flying past me when the wind hit us." When a voice yelled out "Sasuke, Stephon where are you guys?" Stephon immediately disappears and try's slashing Naru who just walked into the clearing she jumps back dodging the blade and yelling " What the hell was that for you jackass!" Stephon just glares at her "Your not Naru she never calls Sasuke by his name and wouldn't have been able to dodge that attack." Sasuke's eyes widen when he realizes the same thing and gets in a defensive stance. The fake Naru grins before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to reveal a grassnin "Not bad kid but I suppose trying to impersonate your girl friend wasn't all that smart of me."

 **Deeper in the woods with Naru**

"Why did it have to be giant fucking snakes!" As she keeps running around dodging giant snakes trying to eat her

 **Back with Stephon**

Sasuke and Stephon stare at the grassnin as she eats an earth scroll whole. Stephon just shivers "That was gross but gives us a lot of information." The grass nin raises an eyebrow and asks " O and what information did that give you?" Stephon smirks slightly but if you look closely you could see him sweating a bit "Swallowing your scroll shows me that your not here for these exams. and the fact that we where hit by a huge blast of wind just before you showed up alone in a team exam shows me that your not genin level but someone much stronger." the grassnin just chuckles "Smart deductions there I'm not here for these exams I'm here for Sasuke!" and she charges towards Sasuke who is frozen in fear but Stephon tackles him to the ground "Get it together man Are you just going to let this crazy bitch kill you?" when a dark chuckle comes from said crazy bitch "I see I'm going to have to deal with you if I want Sasuke-kun" She goes threw some hand signs summoning two giant snakes witch make Stephon pale even more and she just smirks and says "Get Him" before Stephon closes his eyes and smiles "Sasuke run and don't look back." Sasuke glares at Stephon "Uchiha don't run" Stephon just smiles again "Well if you won't run you should at least know who we are fighting. we Are fighting Orochimaru of the sannin." the ground instantly freezes around Stephon avoiding Sasuke and freezing the snakes. Orochimaru just chuckles again "O you boy are full of surprises aren't you." and rips of his disguise. "Sasuke I'll say this again we are an awful team neither of us can fight at full strength with the other so run! Get Naru and find some help!" Stephon yells out. Orochimaru cackles "As if I'd let you!" and charges at the two with a sword in his tongue. Stephon parries the blade and gets in between Orochimaru and Sasuke "GO ALREADY this isn't a fight we can win getting you to safety and warning the Hokage is the only victory here so go!" Sasuke is shocked at the boy he only met a month ago willing to sacrifice his life for him and nods running off. Orochimaru frowns and sighs "If your so determined to throw your life away I'll oblige" and the fighting starts again.

 **Back with Naru**

"Humph humph" Finally got ya you damn bastard snake when she sees Sasuke run into the clearing "Teme what are you doing here and where is Stephon?" Sasuke's face looks grim "We need to get help Orochimaru is after us!" Naru just looks at Sasuke with a question mark floating over her head "Orochiwho?" Sasuke face palms "Right forgot you where an idiot." "Hey " Naru screeches out when the purple haired Procter jumps into the clearing "Did I hear one of you gakis saw Orochimaru!?" Sasuke nods "Yeah he's back that way our teammate is holding him off so I could get help." Anko's eyes widen " You left your teammate with OrochifuckingMaru!" And runs off yelling over her shoulder "Stay there!"

 **With Stephon**

The entire clearing is frozen and Stephon is panting hard while Orochimaru has one of his arms frozen when he chuckles "Interesting sword you have there" he then smirks and smashes his arm against the tree shattering the ice "You know If you come with me I could give you all the power you want." Stephon still panting leaning against a frozen tree stares at Orochimaru and chuckles "I don't want power I never did. Where I came from I was next in line to be king but I never wanted it what makes you think I would change my mind now?" Orochimaru frowns "Because it would have saved your life!" As Orochimaru goes in to stab Stephon Anko arrives and pulls him to safety "Not bad kid being able to hold your own for this long against a sannin is no easy feat." Orochimaru gains a cruel grin "Ah if it isn't Anko just in time. If I can't have the Uchiha I'll make do with this one!" He puts his hand into a seal causes Anko to clutch her neck and fall to the ground and walks towards Stephon who can barely stand "You may not want power now but someday when you change your mind come find me!" And bites Stephon on the neck and the entire forest hears his scream.

 **Back with Naru and Sasuke**

"AHHHHHHH" "What was that" Sasuke asks defensively while Naru widens her eyes" Stephon!" and runs after Anko to help her friend Sasuke on her heels. when they get to the clearing they see Anko holding her neck and checking up on an unconscious Stephon. Naru's eyes start to water "Is he..." Anko sighs "No the gaki aint dead ,at least not yet." She looks towards Sasuke" You guys had the Heaven scroll to start right?" Sasuke just nods his head in confusion while Anko sighs showing him an Earth scroll. "I shouldn't be doing this but if your friend doesn't get help immediately he will die and since you already had both scrolls and fought a Sannin to get them I'll take you to the tower so grab on." Naru and Sasuke's eyes widen at the Earth scroll while Sasuke asks" How did he get it from that monster?" Anko frowns thinking back to what happened after Stephon got the curse mark.

 _Mini flashback_

Orochimaru tosses the unconscious blond towards his sword and is about to leave when he pauses and throws the earth scroll at Stephon "The kid earned this." as he was leaving Anko looks furious at not being able to do anything when Orochimaru looks over his shoulder at her "And don't even think about cancelling these exams the end result will be much worse if you do." and he shunsins away.  
Anko shakes out of her flashback " It doesn't matter just grab on" and the 4 disappear towards the tower.

 **And cut**  
Ok a few story things yes I gave Stephon a curse mark that was just spur of the moment and not planned but it fits with his character. as for Stephon being able to hold his own against Orochimaru. Orochimaru stuck to kenjutsu if he started using fire techniques he would have beat Stephon in seconds. that is also why Stpehon and Sasuke can't fight together Sasuke's fire would melt the ice.


	12. Prelims?

**Forest of Death tower infirmary**

"Urgh" Anko screamed out in pain clutching her shoulder when the third hokage did a few seals and placed his hand on her curse mark "Does it still hurt now?" Anko grimaced "Yeah , thanks old man it's much better now but what about the brat?" she asks looking towards the unconscious Stephon and Naru who hasn't left his side. The hokage sighs feeling his old age catching up to him and wishing he had the strength to deal with his student years ago. "He's stable but we won't know what effects the seal will have till he wakes up." Sasuke speaks up from The corner "What about the exams?" Naru just glares at her teammate "Who cares about the exams right now !" The hokage smiles at his granddaughter "While I agree with Anko's decision of you passing the second exam. Unless Stephon wakes up before tomorrow I fear he will be disqualified." Naru frowns while Kakashi decides to cheer her up "Stephon is strong and even if he doesn't wake he won't want you hurting your career for him."

 **Next morning about an hour before second exam ends**

"Urgh " Stephon groans waking up clutching his shoulder when Anko walks in "Good to see you awake brat." Stephon just grimaces "Yeah fighting a Sannin was not one of my brightest moments." Anko just laughs "No it wasn't but you did it to protect your friends I can respect that. Listen about the fight" When Stephon interrupts. "I know you tried to help it's not your fault." Anko grimaces "But he was my responsibility." Stephon smiles " Listen I don't care what this seal does I would fight Orochimaru or Kami herself a hundred times to keep my friends safe." From outside the Hokage smiles at his assistant and walks into the room "It's good to see your awake Stephon." Stephon grins "Yeah old man it'll take more than some old snake to kill me." The Hokage grimaces but remembers why he stopped by "You have good timing the second exam is ending in ten minutes and if you didn't wake up you would have been disqualified from exams." Stephon grimaces but slowly starts to stand when a nurse walks in. "What do you think your doing young man!?" she shouts out and Stephon just smirks " I have an exam to finish. now where's my sword?" Anko starts laughing "Gaki I like your spirit your sword is in the corner wit your clothes so I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes don't be late."

 **Arena**  
Naru looks around at all the other genin in the room noticing her fellow rookies as well as a few other teams she recognized like the Oto team , Gaara's team and Kabuto's team. She even notices Sakura in the balcony with Kakashi-sensei when the door slams open and Stephon walks in without a shirt just having bandages covering his wounds from fighting Orochimaru causing her to blush. The Hokage smiles down at the young ninja from his balcony and stands up ready to speak "Now that everyone is here we can begin." "cough cough" A man in the Arena speaks up looking up at the Hokage "If you will sir I'd like to speak." The Hokage nods "All right Hayate" Hayate coughs a couple more times "All right kids congratulations on passing the Second exam! Unfortunately there are too many of you all to proceed to the third exam so we will be holding preliminaries " All the genin groan and Kiba yells out "What the hell we barely survived that forest and now you expect us to keep fighting." Hayate coughs again getting everyone's attention "Now we are not forcing you to fight right away from here on out everything is based on your own performance not your teams. So if any of you wish to drop out now is the time." Only Kabuto walks out and a board shows up scanning through a bunch of names.

 **Sabakku no Kankuro vs Hyuuga Hinata**  
As soon as her name popped up Hinata flinches and when she sees who sees fighting she squeaks in fear looking up to her sensei who was told about what her team saw in the forest nods. Hinata gathers her courage and speaks '"Procter-san I-i forfeit" she can hear some groans from her classmates but her Sensei smiles and pats her back. "Cough, ok then winner Kankuro. next pair."

 **Sabakku no Temari vs Misumi of the leaf**  
Temari smirks and jumps over the bannister ready for her fight Misumi joining not long after. Hayate looks at the two fighters and shouts out "Hajime" Misumi runs towards Temari looks board as Misumi is about to hit her Temari swings her fan out like a club smashing into Misumi's ribs and sending him flying. Temari snorts "Weak" as she turns around to walk up the stairs she hears Misumi groan "I'm not done yet!" Temari just grins spinning around with her fan unfolded blasting Misumi back into the wall and into blissful unconsciousness. "Winner Temari!" Hayate yells out. As she's walking back to the stairs the next pair is rolled.

 **Aburame Shino vs Uchiha Sasuke**  
Sasuke grins as his name pops up "Finally its my turn." as he walks down he looks across the room seeing Shino also quietly making his way to the arena. As they stand across from each other Sasuke notices bugs starting to fly out of Shino's sleeves and smirks. "Hajime!" The Procter shouts out once again. Sasuke starts rapidly going through hand signs as the swarm of bugs approaches him and finishes as they are within a few feet and shouts out " _Fire style: Grand fireball Jutsu!"_ Breathing out a huge ball of fire heading right for Shino incinerating hundreds of his bugs on the way. Shino rapidly throws up a wall of bugs to protect him sacrificing more of his hive. When the smoke clears Shino speaks up "Procter-san. I am not currently prepared to face Fire techniques and without any cover I don't see anyway to defeat Uchiha-san so as to conserve my hive I would like to forfeit." The Hokage smiles at Shino's quick thinking and nods to him as the next pair starts to roll.

 **Yamanaka Ino vs Inuzuka Kiba**  
"Yahoo let's go Akamaru." He yells out jumping over the railing while Ino shakes her head and walks down the stairs getting ready to fight as well. As soon as the Procter starts Ino throws a handful of Kunai at Kiba who dodges to the side right into Ino's path as she uses Her _mind transfer Jutsu_ on Kiba. Just as Ino is about to make Kiba forfeit Akamaru bites Ino's leg cancelling the Jutsu. "Ouch get this mutt of me." Ino shouts out as Kiba clears his head. Ino finally manages to shake Akamaru off as Kiba comes running in with his signature technique _"Gatsuga!"_ hitting Ino right in the stomach and sending her flying into the wall and knocking her out. The Procter just sighs at another short match and announces Kiba as the winner.

 **Uzumaki Naruko vs Yoroi of the leaf**  
"Good luck Naru you've got this!" Yells out as the competitors enter the Arena. As soon as the proctor yells Hajime Naru summons a group of clones to Attack Yoroi who smirks and easily dispels them without even touching them. When Naru tries the same tactic again and keeps getting the same result Stephon starts to get annoyed "Oye Naru stop it with the clone spamming thing and fight him!" the distraction allows Yoroi to grab onto Naru "Got ya! Now to suck you dry bitch!" but something happens and Yoroi lets go screaming with burns all over his arms "What the hell!" Naru runs forward taking her shot and punches Yoroi in the face with her fist full of chakra and knocks Yoroi straight into the wall causing him to black out. Stephon cheers for Naru but is curious about how she burned her opponent. When Naru gets to him he congratulates her and is about to ask about the burns when next pair is rolled.

 **Stephon ambassador of Wave vs Rock Lee of Konoha**  
Stephon groans knowing this will be a tough match and for losing his chance to ask Naru about what happened and walks down to the arena with his sword on his shoulder. when the two get into arena Rock Lee starts going on about how he will win Naru's heart getting Stephon to start getting angry when he grabs his shoulder and starts calming himself remembering what Anko told him about the curse mark. "Oye Lee Stop going on about dating Naru its clear she is not interested besides fighting over a girl is a bit old fashioned don't ya thin." Causing Naru to blush slightly from balcony. the Procter notices the that both fighters are ready and starts the match.  
Rock Lee rushes in trying to finish Stephon just as quickly as he finished Sasuke a week ago but Stephon counters each punch with his still sheathed sword. "Naru told me about your fight with the Uchiha. Don't think the same tricks you used on him will work on me!" He shouts as he starts striking back with his sheathed blade at speeds faster then Lee can block when Guy shouts out from the balcony "Take them off Lee!" Lee looks confused and shouts up at his sensei "But Guy-Sensei!" "NO BUTS! Lee he's not taking you seriously so show him your power of Youth!" Lee's eyes widen and removes his leg warmers creating huge craters when they hit the ground "I don't know why your underestimating me Stephon-san but I will show you your mistake!" and disappears faster then Stephon could see only years of training allowed Stephon to keep defending against Lee's onslaught when Stephon grimaces " I really didn't want to use this on a comrade but you leave me no choice Lee." And Stephon finally unsheathes his blade causing a freezing mist to surround the two fighters.

 **Up in the stands**  
Tenten's eyes widen at the shinning white blade and asks "Guy-sensei why would Stephon-san not want to use his blade on Lee." Guy grimaces "As you know Lee can't use ninjutsu so I guess Stephon was trying to go easy on Lee." He frowns as he answers but Naru speaks up "That's not it. Stephon's blade Shirayuki has unique powers that make it very dangerous for the opponent and Stephon still hasn't fully mastered it's abilities. So the first time he used that blade in a fight was in the forest and that fight nearly killed him." Guy's eyes widen hearing the story and spotting the seal on Stephon's neck as his bandages start falling off. he pales "He wasn't going easy on Lee. he didn't want to risk hurting him with an unstable power!"

 **Back in the Arena**  
Lee is breathing hard taking a few close hits from the blade and noticing whatever the blade touches freezes instantly and gulps. when Guy yells out once more " Lee open the gates!" Lee's eyes widen looking over at his sensei who looks scared for some reason and nods instantly opening the first 3 gates. Lee charges once more towards Stephon who is sweating while clutching his shoulder with one hand. "SHIT" Stephon curses out barely dodging Lee's attack but gets hit by his follow up attack making him drop his sword freezing the ground of the arena. Seeing this Lee kicks Stephon to opposite side of Arena as his sword and grins "No more ice sword for you." Stephon grimaces feeling a couple broken ribs from that last attack "Your good Lee. makes me wish I could go all out from the beginning. unfortunately I'm still recovering from my last fight." Everyone's eyes widen thinking Stephon is about to forfeit when Stephon grins. "I won't hold back anymore!" as he unleashes a huge wave of Chakra freezing the Arena and causing spikes to raise up around him and creates a sword made of pure ice. Lee's eyes widen at all the ice and try's to attack the spears but every time he destroys one 3 more are formed in its place. Stephon uses Lee's distraction of destroying the spears speeding towards him to grab Shirayuki and now wields a blade in each hand.

 **In the stands**  
Everyone is excited from the back and forth fight and Naru keeps cheering for Stephon along with Sakura and the other rookies. However the Hokage notices the seal he placed around Stephon's curse seal pulsing about to brake and is about to call the match when Guy shouts once again." Lee open the 5th gate!"

 **Back in the arena**  
Lee is trying everything he can to dodge Stephon but his mobility is hampered by all the ice while Stephon is using it to get faster when he hears Guy shout and opens two more gates. The release of Chakra melts all the ice in a 6 foot perimeter around Lee causing Stephon's eyes to widen before wincing as Lee hits him once again faster then he can react and throws him into the air. _"Primary Lotus!"_ Lee shouts out driving Stephon straight into the Arena floor. when the dust clears though Lee is walking out of a crater filled with broken ice and smiles "Good fight Stephon-san" Before passing out. Stephon smiles from behind some ice spears he used as a last minute substitution and chuckles "Yeah Lee it was a good fight." And just after He is announced the winner he also blacks out.

 **Tower Infirmary again**  
Naru is once again fussing over Stephon when Kakashi walks in "Sensei are the exams over? who won?" Kakashi chuckles and says "Wait until Stephon wakes up a bit more then I'll tell you both what happened after his match." Stephon groans "Damn Lee hits like a truck. Please tell me I can rest and actually heal before I have to fight again?" Kakashi chuckles again "Yeah you have a month till the next round. as for won the final four matches. Shikamaru beat Tenten by using all the shadows from her weapons against her. Neji beat that Kin girl from Oto since her genjutsu didn't effect him that much with his Byagugan. Chouji was beaten by Dosu from Oto in one punch with that metal arm of his. The final match was most worrying though. Gaara killed the third Oto nin, a boy named Zaku, who didn't even get a scratch on Gaara with that sand armor of his." Stephon winces at the death "Yeah I got a bad feeling from Gaara. though it confused me as he reminds me of Naru." Kakashi gets curious "Why's that?" Stephon chuckles before grabbing his ribs " Okay don't laugh with broken ribs. As for why Gaara reminds me of Naru. the red hair of course but i get similar feelings when i feel there chakra." Kakashi's eyes widen knowing what that means and asks " Are you sure?" Stephon groans " As sure as I can be I just survived a fight with a sanin and two months ago didn't even knew chakra existed." Naru winced at the reminder and asked Kakashi "What about the finals?"

Kakashi's smile lessens "It was a random drawing of the winners I drew for both of you since you weren't there. The fights will be Shikamaru vs Temari followed by Kankuro vs Naru. the winner for those two matches will then face off against each other. The third match will be Dosu vs Gaara with the winner going straight to finals, Probably the Hokages idea to try and limit deaths" he muttered to himself. " Round 4 will be Sasuke vs Neji followed by Stephon vs Kiba and like the first 2 they will also face off against each other . The finals will be a 3 man free for all with the previous rounds winner. Stephon nods and grins "So sensei when do we start training?" Kakashi smiles and apologies "Sorry but I have been assigned to Teach and Guard Sasuke for the month break since the Hokage thinks Orochimaru is still after him." Naru's eyes widen "What about us?" Kakashi sighs "I'm not leaving you to fend for yourselves. Anko asked if she could help Stephon witch I agree with since they both have curse marks and she can help resisting it, as for Naru I got an old friend to train you and he said he'd meet you at the hot springs tomorrow morning." Stephon shivers just imaging Anko's torturing. He may have not known her for long but he can tell her training will be hell.

 **And cut**

Long chapter there as for the matches I made them semi random by throwing all the names into a randomizer and picking the pairs that way as for who won most where kind of obvious I did make sure some pairings didn't happen though like Gaara vs Ino I did the same thing for finals but tried to make it so Gaara got a big match for the invasion to start. i also wanted to say happy holidays to everyone and i will try and post an extra mini chapter in next couple days for holidays and the month brake


	13. Chapter 13

**In the middle of training ground 44's restricted area**  
He was right Steven muses as he runs for his life from Anko's latest training regime. She quickly learned that he was much weaker without his sword so she hid it first day of training and wouldn't give it back until he past her test, A test he still hadn't learned about. He dodges to the right just as another 10 foot snake jumps out from the bushes and creates an ice sword in less then a second and stabs the snake dispelling it but before he can regain his bearings an even larger snake shoots fire at his sword melting it and 3 more 10 foot snakes charge. "Ah crap" He mumbles as he starts running again. this had been going on for over a week now and he hasn't seen Anko since day one when she summoned that damned fire breathing snake and gave them there instructions. Mine where simple survive. sounds simple seeing as I had just fought a sannin in this very forest but this was a restricted area blocked off for the chunin exams where the more dangerous creatures reside. As he thinks that a giant spider drops down in front of him thinking fast he creates a small slide of ice and slides under the spider who ignores him for one of the much larger snakes. "One down four to go' he mutters as another stream of fire is launched at the spider once again melting his ice and avenging the fallen snake at the same time. Stephon manages to find a small cave to small for the snakes to enter and try's to catch his breath. "Ok that big snake wont let me use my ice techniques. or at least not for very long before he melts them and even when he's nowhere to be seen whenever I use them he's not far behind." Stephon gains a small grin as he focuses his chakra into his hands.

 **With Anko at a dango shop.**  
Kurenai Yuhi was enjoying her day off from training Kiba for the finals since his family took over his training every weekend and her boyfriend was busy playing shogi with Shikamaru so she decided to get some tea at her favorite spot when she notices one her best friends Anko eating some dango with a sword strapped to her back. "Anko when did you get a sword?" she asked curious. Anko grins "It ain't mine. it belongs to the gaki I'm training I wouldn't let him use it for training but asked me to keep it with me." Kurenai was shocked "The hokage gave you a student!" Shaking her head in exasperation as Anko starts laughing and filling her in on the details Kurenai speaks up once more "If he asked you to hold onto his sword for him why didn't you just seal it into a scroll or something." Anko groans " I tried that the damn thing freezes any seal you try to seal it in instantly. I cant even draw the thing just carry it around." Kurenai looks at her friend not believing her and pulls out a spare scroll she had with and reach's for the sword when Anko slaps her hand away "Don't so that the reason the Gaki told me to watch the sword was because I was one of the few people he trusted with it anyone else who touch's it gets a nasty surprise." She mumbles out at the end wondering what she did to deserve this job babysitting a gaki and his sword of all things. Kurenai once again looks at her friend weirdly before sighing " So where is the kid now?" Anko grins once again thinking of her revenge on the gaki

 **Back with Stephon**  
Stephon is high up in the trees overlooking a clearing that a clone of his had just frozen solid. He got the idea of clones from Naru and while you could easily tell that it was a clone as it looked like an ice sculpture it still did its job as a large ball of fire and the four remaining snakes came charging in. just before the fire hit the clone grins and controls the icy ground to make spears dispelling the 4 smaller snakes before he is hit when the smoke clears the clone is still there surprised as the giant 20 foot snake comes fully into view "Ssssoo looksss like you finally passssssed the firsssst tesssst." it hisses out before blowing an even hotter stream of fire at the clone melting it. Up in the tree Stephon groans at this all being only one step of the test before noticing that the outer edges of the clearing where still frozen. willing them into spikes to trap the snake he once again makes a sword out of ice and jumps onto the snakes head. The snakes eyes widen at feeling the sword pierce its head. It wasn't enough to kill him since it was to small a weapon but that didn't matter no matter how much he shook he couldn't get the brat off his head. Ten minutes latter Stephon is grinning in front of a barely conscious snake whos glaring at him "You win thissss time but when Anko ssssumonsss me again I will get you!" before dispelling to recover from all the wounds he got with his frantic wiggling knocking into the ice spears around the clearing. Stephon smiles before passing out from chakra exhaustion having to use chakra to hold himself steady and manipulate the ice to keep repairing itself.

 **With Anko and Kurenai**  
"I can't believe you left your student there of all places, with one of your strongest summons alone!" Kurenai kept yelling at Anko as they rushed to the forest. "And what's more? You left him there for a week with no food or weapons!" when Anko finally gets annoyed "All right I get it! the Hokage wanted me to test if his will was strong enough to resist the seal or if he would have to seal away the boys chakra, which would cause some problems with wave I'd imagine." Kurenai sighs "Still isn't this a bit muu.." she's cut off as the finally arrive at where Stephon was lying and widened her eyes "Did he..." Anko could only nod as she summoned one of her smaller snakes from the bushes to get a report on what happened. The small snake barely a foot long with green skin spoke in a feminine voice "Welcome back Anko-ssssama. The boy did very well the ssseal didn't even pulssse ssssince you left." Kurenai is still in shock and asks the small snake "Your telling me he beat one of your strongest summons without the seal or any weapons?" The snake shakes its head no causing Kurenai to sigh in relief "No he had weaponsss he made them out of hisss ice." Anko starts to grin "So the gaki managed to make his ice strong enough to resist fire?" The snake nods this time and Kurenai starts to walk away not able to take much more stress when Anko yells out "Where you going Kurenai?" Kurenai looks back at her friend with a fire in her eyes. "To find Kiba I wont let your student beat mine without a fight. Don't worry though I won't tell him about what I saw hear today just as I expect you to do the same for those times you saw us training." Anko nods nd grins looking down at the gaki "Well brat looks like we have a lot of work to do." And they shunsuin away not noticing a larger snake with Purple markings dispelling itself from the shadows.

 **Three weeks latter in the Arena**  
Stephon is in the Arena leaning against the wall after catching up with the Hokage about his month absence and getting the reports from Wave. seems like everything was better then ever with the agreements he had arranged for them. he smile as he looks around ta the other competitors. Sasuke and Naru still weren't anywhere to be seen but everyone else was there. He noticed Shikamaru trying to sneak away from Ino, no doubt trying to skip the whole exam,. Neji is off to the side talking with Tenten. Stephon nods towards her and she smiles and waves back. Kiba is in the center of the arena arguing with Naru's first round opponent. I wasn't all that worried about either of them since I wouldn't face Kankuro till the finals where I'd be more worried about his brother and Kiba seems overconfident in his abilities. As he continues to look around he notices Dosu is in the corner glaring at Gaara for some reason. He shrugs as he sees the Procter walking in just as he starts speaking "WAAAIIIIITTT!" A voice yells out from outside the arena as Naru literally jumps over the wall and comes flying into the Arena before realizing how high she is. Stephon just shakes his head before jumping off the wall and catching her bridal style in midair landing in the center of the still fighting Kiba and Kankuro. Naru is blushing like a tomato and tries to thank Stephon when a cough interrupts them. "Now as I was saying the finals are about to begin seeing as almost everyone is here and many important visitors are here the first round will start in 5 minutes. So Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabakku please stay in the arena while the rest of you make your way up to the spectators booth set aside for contestants." as the seven contests are making there way up the stairs staying mostly to themselves Naru comes up to Stephon and asks "Hey where's the Teme." He chuckles at her still calling the Uchiha that and shrugs " Don't know knowing Kakashi though they'll be here at the last possible moment." as the make it to the top they see that the first fight is about to start. and Stephon decides to talk to Naru. "SO how did your training go?" Naru grins "I learned an awesome new Jutsu but Ero-sannin told me I can't use it in the finals" She finishes with a pout. Stephon chuckles a bit at her whining before he notices Shikamaru caught Temari with his shadow. "Looks like Shikamaru won." He says as he points of to the fight when Shikamaru speaks up " Procter-san I'd like to forfeit." the crowd roars out with their disapproval while Stephon just sweat drops "Or not." As Naru giggles "That's so like him he may be a lazyass but he's also one of the smartest guys I know." the Procter decided to speak up then and calls out "Will Uzumaki Naruko and Kankuro no Sabakku make there way down to the arena please. " As Naru says good bye and gets ready to jump off the balcony Kankuro yells out to the Procter "I forfeit" Causing Naru to face plant into the railing getting Kiba to fall on the floor laughing. Stephon just glares at Kiba and helps Naru up who smiles in gratitude. when Gaara decides to interrupt them by walking in between them pushing Naru aside and jumping off the balcony.  
Naru grumbles rubbing her shoulder "What's his problem? " Stephon looks at her weirdly "How would I know? I've only been in the same room with the guy 3 times now." As Naru stands up fully she hears the Procter yell out "Winner by fatality Gaara no Sabakku." and her head whips to the arena seeing only large amounts of blood where she assume Dosu once stood. As Gaara leaves the arena the Procter looks at the Arena and sighs "Ok we will have a short break to clean up the arena then we will begin the fourth match!" Stephon just groans "So far the finals have been very boring." He mutter out and he hears Kiba agree of to the side and looks over at him "Oye Kiba, you better give me a good fight!" Kiba just grins and looks over at his opponent "You know it!" He sticks out his hand and the two bump fists, The Procter looks around the newly cleared arena and at Neji who came down after the cleaning crew left and coughs to gain everyone's attention just as he is about to disqualify Sasuke for being late Sasuke and Kakashi arrive in a flurry of leaves. so the Procter yells out "The fourth match will begin now and grabs Kakashi and shunsins them both away.

 **Sasuke vs Neji**  
Neji looks over at Sasuke new outfit and scoffs "New clothes will not change your fate you are fated to lose here Uchiha!" Sasuke looks over at Neji with his sharingan active "Never I will never lose again!" He shouts out before launching a huge wave of fire out at Neji who dodges only to see Sasuke behind the fire with a kunai in hand and shakes his head.

 **In the stands**  
Stephon narrows his eyes catching a small flash from Sasuke neck and focuses chakra to his eyes to see clearer when he finally sees Sasuke's neck his eyes widen. Sasuke had the same curse mark he had! When had Orochimaru gotten to him?

 **Back in the arena**  
Sasuke is getting furious at not being able to hit his opponent when he decides to launch another fireball at him. this time Neji decides to change things up a bit _"Rotation!"_ He yells out stopping Sasuke attack in its tracks Sasuke looks furious then starts going through hand signs at a rapid pace causing Kakashi's eye to widen in the stands he never taught him that! and Sasuke yells out _"Chidori"_ charging lighting into his hand and running towards Neji who scoffs and once more preforms the Rotation maneuver only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach as he looks down he notices Sasuke's hand heavily burned from all the lighting pierced through his stomach. looking up at Sasuke he sees his face covered in black markings. Kakashi quickly appears behind Sasuke and Knocks him out taking him away from the arena and Neji loses consciousness. The Procter looks up to the Hokage who nods so he yells out "Round four ends in a double knock out!" as the Medics rush Neji out of the arena Stephon looks angry "I can't believe Sasuke would use a move like that on a ally!" Kiba who was still next to him nods his head in agreement "Yeah turning on your pack like that is so not cool man!" As the Procter calls out "Will the final two combatants from round one Stephon of Wave and Kiba Inuzuka please come down to the arena!" Stephon looks over at Kiba and grins they both nod and jump off the balcony at the same time. for Stephon the finals have finally begun.

 **and cut**  
Sorry i was late this week holidays and being sick through of my schedule but I m better now and had a couple hours to kill before midnight so decided to write this up. a few things i did in this chapter Naru being told not to use the summoning Jutsu since I always wondered why he didn't use it during his fight with Neji. I also didn't have Kakashi teach Sasuke the Chidori but he still learned it somehow and also got the curse mark in the month break what happened during that month?

Also **HAPPY NEW YEAR"S**


	14. The finals part 2

**in the arena**  
he couldn't believe how everything fell apart so fast he had just managed to beat Kiba do to him accidently freezing Akamaru in a block of ice, Yeah Kiba was pissed but surrendered to try and save his friend. after that Naru once again won by default when Temari forfeited something about not wanting to fight her brother, Can't really blame her there. Naru and I have been fighting him for 10 minutes now without making him even move. Naru had summoned over a thousand clones by now yet Gaara's sand destroys them without much trouble. "Any ideas Stephon "Naru asks out of breath. Stephon grimaces "One but last time I used my sword I nearly killed Akamaru." Naru glares at him "I don't think that will be a problem since everyone whos fought this guy has been killed!" Stephon looks worried but draws Shirayuki causing a frozen mist to start spreading around the arena. Stephon closes his eyes "Naru back me up from afar!" she just nods as Stephon charges towards Gaara freezing the ground as he goes. As Gaara tried sending his sand at Stephon, He just blocks with his sword instantly freezing the sand making it unusable for Gaara. As Stephon gets closer Gaara gets more desperate throwing more sand at him but Stephon keeps blocking it or Naru diverts it with some well placed Kunai As Stephon finally manages to hit Gaara with his sword Feathers start falling around the Arena and a bunch of sand ninja jump in surrounding Stephon and Naru who are back to back. Naru looks sleepy as the genjutsu starts affecting her when Stephon pulses his Chakra waking her up. "Hey Naru you know that technique you said Jiraya taught you?" He asks having a good idea what she learned so when she nodded he grinned "I think this qualifies as the exam being over and he would let you use it to defend the village." Naru gets a huge grin and yells out "Hold on!" as she goes through a string of handsels and bites her thumb she yells out " _Summoning Jutsu"_ and a huge toad appears underneath Stephon and Naru. Stephon grins atop the large green toad and sees a larger toad in the distance fighting against some snakes the size of a mountain "Naru ask your friend to get us out of the arena then go help Jiraya with those giant snakes!" He yells out the toad just following his order as it was the smartest thing to do in this situation. When they make it out of the arena Stephon jumps off the toad to Naru's confusion "What are you doing?" she yells down from the toad. Stephon grins up at the girl "I can't fight with you toads are coldblooded so my ice techniques would only hurt your friend. So I'll go help the old man you go help Jiraya-san." he yells as he runs of towards the giant box where he sensed the Hokage's chakra from.

 **With Jiraya**  
"Know matter how many of these guys we kill more come back. Gama some oil." He yells out as he goes through hand signs only to see another toad land in front of him cutting the snakes head off. "WHa.. " "Need some help Ero-sannin?" Naru yells out from atop a toad he recognized as Gamahiro and he grins "Took ya long enough kid!"

 **With Hokage**  
"Give up Orochimaru you can't beat me!"The old man tells his student who is chuckling from across the roof. "Sensei do you really think I would fight you without having a trump card." As Orochimaru goes through a bunch of hand signs Stephon arrives outside the Barrier when an Anbu stops him "Get out of here kid this barrier is impassible." Stephon looks at the barrier and gets an idea "I have an idea to help the Hokage but I will need you to cover me!" As Stephon walks to the edge of the barrier he gets into a meditative stance causing Ice to from beneath him. As the anbu gets ready to stop him one of his comrades stops him "Look the kids idea is working!" As he points out that the ice starts to form under the barrier and rising into the shape of a human. The hokage manages to stop one of the 3 coffins but the other two open and the Second Hokage jumps at him when an Ice clone jumps in front of him punching the second away from him "Need some help old man?" The Hokages eyes widen as he recognizes the voice "Stephon is that you?" The clone grins "Yup worked on a new Jutsu during the break It's my _avatar of Ice Jutsu_." The undead second groans rubbing his chin " Impressive to be able to sneak up on me even if I 'm not at full strength." The clone looks at the man he hit and his eyes widen "Ah shit." The Hokage chuckles a bit and stands beside the clone "That about sums it up how sturdy is that thing?" Stephon looks towards the two undead Hokage standing across from them. "Sturdy enough to lend you a hand without you having to worry about my safety." The Third's eye follows the ice trail and sees Stephon mediating outside the barrier with his personal anbu guarding him from the occasional attack. "Think you can handle the second on your own?" Stephon closes his eyes thinking about what he knows of the seconds skill set and nods " Yeah he might be my best matchup of the three of them." and he charges towards the second slowly pulling him away from the old man and his student.

 **With the** **second and the ice clone**  
"Brave of you to fight me on your own child. May I at least get the name of my opponent?" The clone looks at the second seeing no moves to get ready to attack decides to answer " My name is Stephon. I am the ambassador of Wave country." Witch causes the Tobirama's eyes to widen "Awfully young to be an ambassador let alone fight a Hokage so lets see what you've got Ambassador." Tobirama charges forwards towards the Ice clone who quickly forms a sword of ice and manages to block all of his attacks by the skin of its teeth when Tobirama jumps back with a small grin " Not many are able to keep up with me and while my body may be slower in this form it is still impressive for one so young. but I'm afraid I can no longer hold back you have to seal me if you have the chance!" As he goes through more hand signs forming a water dragon from thin air. the clone just grins and freezes the huge water dragon and has the now ice dragon charge into its former master. when the dust clears Tobirama's body is slowly regenerating his missing torso " Not bad I see what you meant by you being a good match for me if you can freeze my techniques so easily. But I still have some tricks up my sleeve." As He disappears in a golden blur and reappears behind the clone destroying it with a swift kick "A shame that boy couldn't defeat me hopefully my old student will fair better." As he gets ready to run towards his old student an ice spike try's to hit him but he manages to dodge by using the Hirashin once again. "I'm not done yet." The clone grins as it reforms. Tobirama's eyes widen slightly "Impressive Jutsu you have there boy." The clone grins as it fully reforms "That's nice to hear from someone like you sir unfourtantly it leaves us at an impasse. I cant help the old man and you can't help Orochimaru while the other still stands." Tobirama grins at the challenge " I'll admit I do not want to help in killing my student but I haven't had a challenge like this since my brother died so bring it on boy!"

 **Back with the Hokage**  
Sarutobi is out of breath wielding his old friend Enma in his Bo staff form behind his back as he faces the first hokage a man claimed to be a literal god amongst men. While Orochimaru is in the back with a frown " What is taking Tobirama so long to defeat a clone of some boy!" while both Hokages have grins on there faces "It seems like my brother is having fun." Hashirama chuckles out as he still continues to attack one of his successors "Yes it seems so, I haven't felt Sensei so happy in a long time." Orochimaru just frowns even deeper "You expect me to believe some boy is holding his own against one of the Hokage. Preposterous." Just as he says that an ice spike impales the first Hokage through the chest. as the clone walks into the clearing in all the trees created by the first Hokages Mokuton with the second Hokage ,frozen in a block of ice with a smile on his face, behind him. "Maybe it isn't so crazy since I managed to defeat him. Though I have a feeling he wasn't trying all that much. guess that's the downside to forcing him to fight against his own village. right snake face?." Orochimaru's Eyes widen in fury as Hashirama manages to escape from the ice before jumping beside Orochimaru." The clone just grins as he melts surprising everyone as a bright flash appears behind Hashirama and a sword Impales him slowly freezing him into a block of ice as well. "How is this possible!" Orochimaru yells in a fury. Stephon smirks from his new place beside Hiruzen who also looks surprised " Before Tobirama-sama fully froze he used a technique to transfer knowledge and passed on his Hirashin to me. allowing my to breach your barrier and assist the Hokage myself." Orochimaru's eyes widen as Hiruzen gets a small smirk "You've lost Orochimaru." Orochimaru's eyes widen in fury "Not yet sssensssei!" He hisses out as he undergoes a transformation slowly tuning into one of the snakes he summons. Causing the hokage to sigh sadly " So this is what you have become. How i have failed you my student. Stephon I can defeat him and seal away the First two Hokage!" Stephon nods as he controls his ice to bring the two frozen Hokage next to him "Got it old man I will keep these two immobilized while you take care of your student." As Stephon stands there watching the two men fight he goes into a meditative stance as he feels the two Hokages slowly trying to break free, when he feels a chakra even more fowl then Orochimaru appear. When he opens his eyes he sees The Hokage and 2 clones holding onto his student and frozen teachers. as the two Hokage slowly fade away he notices the look in the clones eyes. " Hokage-sama what did you do!" The clone smiles sadly "What I had to do I want you to know I am proud of your progress and if you where a full-fledged ninja of Konoha I would name you my successor right now." Stephon's eyes widen at that. "Unfourtantly I can not but i can name you temporary Hokage until You can find Tsunade who I am naming as my official Successor. Pass along my final words and look after my granddaughter for me!" He smiles as the clone vanishes and Orochimaru flees all at once. Stephon runs over to the Hokage to find him already dead. Stephon feels some tears fall down his cheeks. "Farewell old man I promise I will help defend Konoha until Lady Tsuande is found!"

 **AND CUT**

Water vs ice. ice will tend to win And Stephon has already show himself to be fast and have good reflexes so it isn't to hard to imagine him holding his own against a weakened second. As for giving him the Hirashin that came as a spur of the moment idea that will help solve a few problems i foresaw in latter chapters


	15. aftermath

**Before I begin I would like to apologize for my absence last 2 weeks, been trying to get into a new hobby and it took up all my free time but now I should be back on schedule.**

 **Konoha council room**  
"What do you mean I'm under arrest!" Stephon shouted out to the council. when a bandaged old man answered him "You obviously conspired with Orochimaru to aid in the third's death so you could try and take his place!" Stephon growls out as he's being held by two blank faced anbu "Danzo! The Sandamie was like a second father to me! why would I try and kill him! I did everything I could to try and save him by immobilizing the first and second!" Danzo just scoffed "Likes some brat like you could actually hold his own against not one but two of the Hokage! Take him away." He ordered out as the door to the room slammed open and Jiraya and the clan heads walked in with Jiraya looking pissed. "Danzo you have gone to far this time not only have you called a council meeting without the full council but you try to arrest the Hokage stand in!" Danzo is wide eyed that Jiraya of all people supports this brat. "Jiraya this boy isn't even from Konoha and there is doubt as to what really happened inside the barrier." Jiraya growls and throws a scroll at Danzo "That was written After sensei heard about Orochimaru. It specifically says that Stephon is to take his place while I go out and search for Tsunade in the event of his death!" Danzo's eye widens as he reads the sealed scroll with his old teammates handwriting and glares at Jiraya "And what has this boy done to show he is capable of leading us in this time of crisis!." When Shikaku the head of the Nara clan spoke up "He has already shown leadership potential by assisting the Hokage these last couple of weeks and we all saw him defeat a jinchuriki mostly by himself." Jiraya smirks up at the old warmonger " That and he was able to get around a barrier anbu couldn't breach to help the Hokage while still instructing Naru where to go in a crisis. I believe he is more then capable of holding the title until Tsunade is found, Hell I wouldn't mind him being our full time Hokage with some more experience the kids a natural born leader." Danzo smirks having come up with one more idea "All those in favor of this boy as our hokage raise your hands." He smirks as he see the entire civilian council didn't budge but as he looks towards the Shinobi side he sees that every single clan head has raised there hand. " Fine this brat will be Hokage until Tsunade is found but if she refuses the seat The fire Daimyo will chose our Godaime." Stephon sighs as the anbu finally release him "Thanks Jiraya. I knew a lot of people would argue against this but I had hoped they'd realize it was only temporary." He looks around the council as there filing out "Councilman Haruno and Nara-san will you please stay here for a moment." The two mentioned people are surprised that the boy is already taking his position seriously and nod staying behind along with Jiraya as the rest file out.  
Stephon lets out a breath "While I may not like Danzo he is right about me not being from Konoha so I'd like it if Sakura-chan and Shikamaru-san would be my assistants for the time being." Everyone's eyes widen at his decision while Shikaku gets a small smirk seeing where this was heading. "As I'm sure Shikaku has already figured out I plan on having Sakura be in charge of all the civilian based operations and Shikamaru the same but for the Shinobi all final decisions will go by me but this will lighten the load and not put all the power onto me but two respected genin. The reason I chose genin over Jounin or a councilman is because for this to work I will need to be able to work well with and trust my assistants and I believe Shikamaru and Sakura will do what's best for Konoha!" the three adults smile at the young boy, no man ,as he speaks of some of his ideas to help Konoha in the next couple weeks and could honestly say he was perfect for the job.

 **A week later Hokages office**  
Stephon is banging his head on his desk as Sakura and Shikamaru are glaring at him knowing he got them into this. "Know I know why Sandamie-sama smoked so much even with your help this is torture. though I must admit with you two getting the useless crap out of the way I have made a lot of progress." He smiles as he looks out the window with Sakura and Shikamaru at his side. "I can't believe its only been a little over a week since the invasion the village is already mostly repaired!" Shikamaru exclaims in shock. Sakura nods "Yeah and the civilians are not sending in as much complaints as when we started so We are definitely doing something right."

 **On top of the Hokage monument**  
"I thought Zetsu said this place was just invaded?" A large blue man asked his shorter companion " It was you can still see the damage in some places but I agree it doesn't look as bad as I'd expected." Kisame grins "Ready to find that brat then Itachi?" Itachi doesn't say anything just jumps away into a training ground. Kisame groans and follows after him but when he gets there his eyes widen " What the hell Itachi I thought you said they wouldn't detect us." Itachi looks across at the 3 jounin across from them "we shouldn't have been detected that was an old anbu escape tunnel" Across from them Kakashi smirks "Our temporary Hokage had all known entrances and exits to Konoha monitored since he knew Orochimaru would know of them and might attack again." Kisame just scoffs "Then why isn't this great hokage hear to face us!" And he charges towards Kurenai and Asuma.

 **Back in the Hokage tower**  
An anbu suddenly appears in front of Stephon "Hokage-sama two missing-nin have infiltrated the village jounin Kakashi ,Kurenai and Asuma are in route to intercept." Stephon's eyes widen "DO we know who these infiltrators are?" The anbu nods his head " We believe one of them is a Kisame Hoshikagi due to the large sword on his back and large chakra reserves however we weren't able to identify the other man by his Chakra or observations." Stephon grimaces "I believe it is Itachi Uchiha. Jiraya warned me about a group of S class missing ninja and among them only Itachi would know how to get past our defenses. Gather up all available anbu and Jounin and help Kakashi and the others I don't know how long they will be able to hold them off" As the anbu leaves Sakura asks " how about you? "Stephon sighs and grabs his sword from beside the window "I promised the old man I'd defend this village until Tsunade arrived so I am going to fight!" and he disappears in a flash.

 **Back with the jounin**  
Itachi had just defeated Kakashi with his Tsukuyomi and Kisame was about to cut through Asuma when a golden flash appears and kicked Kisame away causing Itachi's eye to widen as Stephon stands in front of Asuma "Sorry I'm late to the party had to call in reinforcements." He smirks challenging at Kisame when Itachi shouts out "Kisame where leaving!" before grabbing him and disappearing into a flock of crows just as hundreds of anbu arrive. "Itachi and Kisame just escape split into squads and search the area!" He order out before running to Kakashi seeing him unconscious "Asuma lend me a hand here will ya?" Asuma nods before helping Kakashi to the hospital.

 **Hospital**  
the doctors just finished examining Kakashi and left the room when Gai barges in "My youthful rival is it true you fought Itachi!" he screams out as across the hall the sound of a vase crashing into the floor is heard and Stephon catches sight of Sasuke running out and glares at Gai "Gai if Sasuke runs into Itachi before you catch him I will have you doing D ranks for the rest of my time as Hokage! Now stop him!" he yells at the large green man who nods and runs out

 **Hotel near border of fire country**  
"I can't believe that pervy bastard left me here alone after taking all my money!" Naru scream out as she punch a pillow with Jiraya's face on it when she hears a knock at the door. Thinking the pervy idiot forgot his key she opens the door to see two men in black cloaks "Naruko Uzumaki?" the shorter one asks when Naru nods the larger one smirks "You'll be coming with us missy." as he tries to grab her she slams the door shut and jumps out the window with the two ninja following shortly behind. Naru is terrified she recognized the shorter one as the Temes brother and knew she couldn't fight him let alone him and someone else. As she gets to a clearing she remembers the gift Stephon gave her before she left and throws the unique kunai to the ground just as the two ninja arrive. "SO its time for round two then?" Stephon asks as he walks out of the flash that appeared and Itachi's eyes once again widen "So Someone has indeed learned the fourth's Hirashin." Stephon knowing he can't beat both of the s class ninja on his own orders "Naru make as many clones as you can and have them try and find Jiraya!" He yells as he unsheathes his sword ready for the fight of his life as hundreds of Naru clones appears and split into different directions with Itachi following and destroying as many as he can.  
Kisame grins "Looks like its just the two of us now brat. lets see what you've got." as he sends a huge shark made out of water towards Stephon who merely raises his sword freezing the water instantly causing it to shatter behind him and looks towards his opponent "Kisame Hoshikagi known for being one of the seven swordsmen and a master of water Jutsu." Kisame just grins "So ya heard about me wont change much" As he sends out a hundred smaller water sharks towards Stephon who calmly blocks each one causing them to shatter behind him again "Water Jutsu don't work on me. And I know your sword can block ninjutsu so it looks like our blades will decide the victor." as he charges towards Kisame freezing the ground as he went to increase his speed Kisame just grins at the challenge and blocks every swing.'

 **With Naru**  
Even with hundreds of clones searching she couldn't find Jiraya fast enough and Now Itachi was on her tail having destroyed her last clone when a shout is heard below her "ITTTAAACCCHHHIII" She looks towards the shout and sees Sasuke charging up a Chidori and running towards Itachi who just looks bored. Taking Itachi's slight distraction Naru summons another clone and has it sneak of looking for Jiraya who appears a few minutes latter "Looks like I got here just in time ey Naru?" Naru just gets a tick in her eye "If you hadn't of left me to peep on some girls we wouldn't be in this situation!' Itachi takes Jiraya's slight distraction from Naru's shout and getting kicked in the Head by Gai to escape. before Naru's eyes widen "Stephon is back fighting the big guy alone!" Gai's and Jiraya's eyes widen as they run to where they senses Stephon

 **With Stephon**  
It took some time but with every attack and block Kisame's sword was becoming frozen in eyes slowing down his swings over time giving Stephon a slight edge just as Itachi arrives shouting out "Amaterasu!" Stephon quickly forms a dome of ice around him blocking the attack but its still coming and he sees Itachi grab Kisame and escape again. Stephon holds the ice as long as he can but the black fire was melting it as fast as he could make it when he heard Jiraya shout out "Fire sealing method!" Causing Stephon to collapse from exhaustion when the fire disappeared "Took you long enough Jiraya-san" He smirks before falling unconscious. "Damn kid being able to hold of a S-class nin on your own at your age is impressive." when he looks around he

notices Gai Looking at a block of ice that was slowly melting." What is it Gai?" Gai looks shocked and answers "He wasn't just holding his own. I think he was winning as he holds up a frozen shard of Samahada. causing Jiraya to nearly fall over in shock "Damn kid maybe sensei knew what he was doing after all"

 **ANd cut**

 **Like i said at beginning sorry for the 2 week break but I'm back and plan on posting every Thursday again as for Stephon beating Kisame I'm trying to show Stephon as being on par with a samurai in swordsmanship alone so facing Kisame in a kenjutsu only fight with Shirayuki's freezing ability working over time on Samahada I believe him winning isn't to unbelievable**


	16. Confession

**Tanzunaka town**  
"ugh where am I?" Groggily asked as he wakes up in an unfamiliar place " Your in Jiraya-sama's hotel room in Tanzunaka town." A young women with short black hair and holding a pig answered him seeing the confusion on his face she answered his unasked question "My name is Shizune and this is Tonton I am Lady Tsunade's apprentice." Stephon chuckles "so the pervert finally got serious huh?" Shizune looks confused "I sent him out nearly 2 weeks ago to find your master and as soon as it gets serious he finds you? no I think he knew where you where and was stalling to peep on women or something." Shizune's eyes widen at that as Naru barges through the door "Is he awake yet Shizune-san?" Stephon chuckles at his not so secret crush "Yeah Naru-chan I'm awake." Naru's head snaps to his face so fast he thought she broke it then she smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen and jumped on him hugging him "Thank goodness your ok I don't know what I would have done if I lost you to." She says as she's crying into his shoulder Shizune seeing the moment leaves the room with a small smile as Stephon brushes Naru's hair out of her face " Naru-chan I won't ever leave you. Even if I find my way back to Arendale I'll only be a flash away That's a promise of a lifetime Naru because I love you." He finished with a small smile as Naru's eyes widen as she starts crying again "I love you to you baka."

 **Outside the room**  
Shizune sweat drops at seeing Jiraya unconscious on the floor with a huge bump on his head with Tsunade standing there with a small smirk "He wouldn't let the kids have there moment so I stopped him." Shizune smiles "SO does that mean your going to accept the position of Hokage?" Tsunade's smirk turned upside down as she frowned "Not gonna happen that girl will never finish the Rasengan in a week as for the boy I have serious doubts he's as strong as Jiraya says he is." Shizune just sighs as her master and mother figure walks away from her problems once more and looks towards the room the new couple are in "I hope you two can get through to her she needs this as much as Konoha needs her."

 **A week latter outside Tanzunaka town**  
"I almost have it! _Rasengan_!" she shouts out charging at the closest tree only for the technique to fall apart at the last second. Stephon is sitting there meditating with a bunch of three pronged kunai around him trying to form a link with them. "Almost there Naru-chan you just need to a bit more practice." Naru spins around glaring at him "I don't have time to practice the bet ends today and if I don't master this Baa-chan won't be Hokage!" Stephon smiles getting up and hugging her from behind "You need to relax You almost have it but your anxiety is getting the best of you causing your control decrease." As Naru starts calming down Stephon steps back " Ok now try it." Just as Naru finishes creating the Jutsu Jiraya stumbles into the clearing "Have either of you seen Tsuande-hime?" He asks sounding drunk " Stephon sighs "You really need to cut back on the alcohol Jiraya-san" Jiraya glares at the boy "I can hold my alcohol just fine you brat Tsunade drugged me!" Stephon's eyes widen as he feels a pulse with the marker he left on Tsuande without her knowing "Shit she went to speak to Orochimaru!" as he flashes away Naru runs up to Jiraya who looks like he just saw a ghost "We have to find Shizune so she can cure me so I can help Tsunade-hime!" He ordered out as Naru nods knowing how serious this is.

 **With Tsunade and Orochimaru**  
Tsuande is preparing to heal Orochimaru's arms when a yellow flash appears in between them and throws Orochimaru away then Punches Tsunade in the gut "What where you thinking Tsuande! You can't heal that bastard." Orochimaru pulls him self out of the tree he was in "KUKUKU Stephon-san every time we meet you grow stronger." Orochimaru chuckles out before he gets serious "You have been a thorn in my side for too long brat today you die!" As he pulls the Kusanagi out with his tongue and charges at Stephon while his lackey Kabuto charges towards Tsunade. Stephon barely manages to block Orochimaru's thrust and gets into his stance "This is for the old man snake bastard!" He yells out as he spins throwing out dozens of tri pronged Kunai around the clearing Causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen as He disappears in a flash next to Kabuto who is about to kill Tsuande who is Shaking due to her fear of blood and punches him towards Orochimaru who ducks at the last minute But Stephon keeps teleporting around the Clearing punching Kabuto back at his master like a demented game of pinball. "Enough!" Orochimaru yells out as he charges ahead of Kabuto's next landing point and kicks Stephon away as he Appears Kabuto landing on the ground with a groan "Kabuto summon Manda now this has gone on ling enough!" Kabuto nods weakly as he try's to heal him self before going through the seals to summon the boss snake Manda who appears in a large plume of smoke.  
 **With Jiraya**  
"Jiraya's eyes widen on seeing Manda appear where he sensed Tsunade "That will have to due Shizune Orochimaru is getting serious if he's summoned him!" As Jiraya jumps out the window with Naru and Shizune following behind him

 **Back with Stephon**  
Stephon is sweating bullets at the size of the snake he had barely defeated Anko's summon who was know where near as large as this but he holds his ground in front of Tsunade who is still having a panic attack "Wake up already Tsuande! I can't beat them on my own! Are you a Sannin or are you some useless fan girl who will do anything to see her love again!" Tsunade's eyes widen at that comment remembering her Grandmother who always beat her whenever she acted like a fan girl and she clenches her fist grabbing some of her blood and goes through some hand seals summoning her own boss summon Katsuya "I'm a Sannin" she roars out from onto of her giant slug while Stephon has a small smirk on his face "Glad Sandamie sama told me all those stories now." He chuckled as he gathers a large amount of Chakra _"Avatar of Ice :Titan"_ He roars out as the temperature suddenly plummets and a 10 foot tall sculpture of black ice appeared around Stephon while it is small compared to the giant summons the fact that It froze anything it came into contact with made it just as deadly. "Tsuande I can't hold this for very long so make your moves count!" He yells at he charges at the giant snake who flinches slightly at the cold before Orochimaru spits out a huge ball of fire towards the avatar who charges right through it without any damage swinging a 5 foot long sword made out of pitch black ice at the giant summon who manages to dodge but some of his scales still get frozen. Tsunade is in the background with wide eyes "Maybe the brat is as strong as Jiraya said he was. Ready Katsuya can't let a brat show us up can we!" She grins as she rides her giant slug into battle with a smile on her face.

 **Shizune and others**  
Shizune starts shivering as they get closer to the giant snake "Why is it getting so cold?" She asks grabbing Tonton for some warmth. Naru smirks "Looks like Stephon-kun is getting serious if he's brought out the big guns." Shizune's eyes widen as she see Katsuya appear just as they arrive in the clearing where a 50 foot snake is getting Chased by a 10 foot ice sculpture and a 50 foot slug when Shizune notices her mentor on top of the slug covered in blood yet she's smiling as she looks at the young man who is giving it is all against the injured sannin she asks" Just who is that kid to be able to cure Tsunade's fear of blood so quickly?" Naru smiles as she goes through her own hand signs summoning Gamabunta "That's my boyfriend!" She yells as she charges into battle alone side Stephon. Shizune just watches with wide eyes as Naru and Stephon fight Side by side as a perfect team while Tsuande and Katsuya lend there support. "Just who are those two to be so in sync and fighting Orochimaru to a standstill like that?" Jiraya smiles "Those two are the future I bet there parents are watching this and smiling at there children's growth and determination."

 **Afterlife**  
"The pervert is right about something. I'm so proud of Naru-chan she found a great boyfriend to lean on." A red haired women smiles down at the Image of her Daughter riding a toad into battle with two other people "You must be proud of your son as well right?" The king and queen of Arendale had no idea what to say "I've never seen him smile like that. Whenever he was studying or training in the past he did it without ever smiling once." The queen answered sadly while the king comforted her "That and we never knew he had the same power as Elsa but to see it be used like that! the Trolls where right there is great power as well as Beauty in it." The king and queen look at each other and nod "We are proud of him he finally has found happiness not as king of Arendale but as a young warrior fighting alongside his love." They smile a Kushina grins "Yeah wish Minato was here to see this your son reminds me a lot of him guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to love."

 **And Cut**


	17. Hokage's Return

**Sorry Its a little late but I will be doing updates on Saturdays or Sundays from now on.**

 **Day after Orochimaru fight hokage tower**

Stephon flashes into the office before falling over and Sakura who was busy managing her half of the paperwork runs to him " Stephon-san what happened you've been gone for a week! and come back like this" She yells out. Stephon grimaces before he sits in the Hokage chair "Relax Sakura-chan I'm fine lady Tsunade just said I'm a little low on Chakra but I had to get back before them to prepare." Sakura has a small smile on her face "So Naru-chan found her?" Stephon smirks "Yeah she found her and together we managed to convince her to come back. So get back to work we can work and talk at the same time." Stephon looks around the office and notices Shikamaru is a sleep at his desk and gets a tick mark before he summons some chakra in his hand forming a snowball and throwing it at him to wake him up "AK Cold!" Shikamaru yells out as he is woken up suddenly and notices Stephon's smirk and Sakura's giggles "Hah Ha so your finally back from your vacation?" Stephon's smirk disappears "I Don't think fighting 3 S-class missing ninja in a week count as a Vacation." Sakura and Shikamaru's Eyes widen and both scream out "YOU WHAT!" Stephon chuckles a bit as he starts going over the paperwork on the desk in front of him "Yeah Naru-chan called me when Itachi and Kisame appeared outside her hotel room. I managed to hold Kisame off long enough for Naru's clone to find Jiraya. Though blocking that last attack of Itachi's took a lot out of me. so I had to recover a bit before I could return then just as I'm ready to jump back Jiraya tells us Tsuande had gone to heal Orochimaru so I jumped to the seal I had placed on her punched her in the gut and kicked Orochimaru through a tree." Sakura and Shikamaru are looking at him like he's crazy and there not the only ones as the hidden Anbu agree with them. "Between Naru myself and Tsuande we managed to drive Orochimaru back though. I spent the night with my new girlfriend then jumped back here to get everything ready for them." Sakura gets a small smirk at the gossip " So you finally got together with Naru?" Stephon has a small smile "Yeah at first I wasn't sure it would be a good idea since I would be busy in wave and she's a ninja but with me mastering the Hirashin I can be bye her side every day and still be back at work in the morning." Sakura has a small smile glad for her two friends "Now just if Sasuke-kun would ask me out" Stephon gets a dark look on his face "That reminds me Anbu can you bring Might Guy here? it's time to keep my word" as one of the hidden Anbu vanish before reappearing with guy a few minutes latter. Stephon glares at the Jounin in front of him "Why did Sasuke make it all the way to Tanzunaka town before you caught him your a Jounin and he's a genin no matter how skilled" He adds that last part seeing Sakura about to object. "And furthermore because he ran into Itachi he is now in the same situation as Kakashi-san. If it was within my power I'd have half a mind to demote you right here! "He yells out causing Guy to wince a bit at his failure as Stephon calms down a bit "However as Temporary Hokage I can't I can however keep my word and assign you D-rank missions for the rest of the week and before you go let me be clear these missions are assigned to you not your team so I expect you to do them alone." Guy nods once more not feeling like his usual self knowing his failure could have cost a young man his life.

 **A week later at the front gates**  
Naru Shizune and the two Sanin slowly approach the village and have wide eyes when Jiraya blurts "How the hell did that brat manage to fix all that damage we have only been gone a couple of weeks!" When Stephon walks out of a nearby alleyway having just Hirashin to the gate "Seeing as we couldn't risk sending out Ninja until our defenses where back up and we had a new Hokage I had them using there skills to help rebuild. Most weren't exactly happy to be doing chores as they called them but after seeing the results I think it was worth it. "Jiraya just nods dumbly " I'll say brat If I wasn't here I wouldn't even know Konoha was attacked!" Stephon nods before looking towards Tsuande " Lady Tsuande its good to see you again I had already called a council meeting for later this afternoon to finalize your coronation details" Tsuande grimaces remembering the council back when she was the Senju clan head attending meetings. Stephon just laughs a bit "Politics aren't for everyone I get it but I'm afraid I have to get back to packing." Causing Naru's eyes to widen "You're leaving!" Stephon smiles sadly "Yeah I got a letter from Tazuna saying Mizu wanted to try setting up some trade negotiations and would be arriving within the week so I have to get going right after Tsunade's coronation." A few tears start falling from Naru's eyes as Stephon grabs here in a hug "Shush Don't worry Naru-chan Remember I gave you one of those Hirashin kunai so I will never be more then a couple minutes away." Tsuande gets a small smirk on her face when she hears some scribbling behind her and sees Jiraya scribbling in a small Orange notebook and yells out "JIRAYA!" Before punching him over Konoha's wall and Ironically enough right into the women's hot spring. Stephon smiles "Thank you Lady Tsunade but I really do have to get back to packing and knowing Naru she wont let me do it alone. But I will see you in an hour at the council meeting."

 **Hour latter**  
Stephon smiles as he and Naru walk up to the council room and see Tsuande already waiting with Shizune at her side "Good to see you both made it now shall we." As they both nod he opens up the door to see the council surprisingly not arguing with eavh other when Mrs. Haruno speaks up "Hogae-sama may we ask why you called this meeting?" She asks with a small smile looking at Stephon witch gets a small grumble from Naru at his side. Stephon places his hand on Naru's shoulder and answers "COuncil women Haruno I called this meeting becuaqse it is time for me to head back to wave but and as you can see Lady Tsuande is here and ready to take on the mantle of Hokage!" Most of the Ninja council smile at the young lad who did so much for Konoha in such a small time while the civilians start protesting "BUt Stephon-sama Konoha hasn't ran so smoothly since the time of the Yondaime!" Stephon frowns "This was always a temporary thing I was only holding the Chair untill Tsuande made her desicion and she has, Besides I have a responsibility to wave country as well but I'm sure Tsuanade will do a wonderful job just like her grandfather the shodaime!" As he finishes he grabs Naru's hand and walks away "It's all your Hokage-sama." And with that Naru and Stephon walk out of the meeting to have theire first official date before Stephon has to leave once more.

 **AND CUt**

I know it was a bit short but only thing I could have really added to lengthen it was the date and I'm not all that great at writing Original Romantic stuff Anything I wrote would end up being a knock off of another story


	18. 3 years latter

**Wave country 3 years latter**  
Stephon just finished training on an uninhabited island he had marked with his Hirashin marker years ago when he reach's into his bag and pulls out a small box "Can't believe its only been three years since i met her yet I can't imagine my life without her." He smiles and he teleports back to his home in wave to see a letter left at his door from Tazuna. In the last 3 years Wave has flourished it now has trade contacts with all 5 great nations and like the land of iron was declared neutral territory by all daimyo's insuring its protection from all but bandits and missing-nin meaning he could protect it on his own for the most part and no longer needed a leaf garrison. As Stephon's opens the letter his eyes nearly pop out of his skull as small tears fall from his eyes "They found it." Stephon looks back at a second box on his side table holding the ring he got from his father before his death and smiles before he disappears in a flash once more.

 **With Naru on her training trip**  
Naru had just finished her final spar with Jiraya and his catching her breath when she feels two arms grab her from behind and she smiles "Stephon-kun what are you doing here?" Stephon gets a smirk on his face "I have a mission for you. I'm in need of a bodyguard for a coronation in a foreign land and since its a formal setting I figured I should ask my girlfriend if she'd be willing to accompany me?" Naru looks over at Jiraya and he chuckles "Yeah you can go just give me one your kunai and I'll head back to Konoha. How long should this mission take?" Stephon thinks about it "According to the captain of the ship its a 4 day trip there then we have the coronation and negotiations so id say anywhere from a week to two weeks if I Hirashin us home when where done." Jiraya nods "Well we are due in Konoha in a week but if your not back by then I'll just tell Tsuande-hime about the mission." Stephon smiles "That's great I'll send an official mission request before we ship out tomorrow morning." Naru smiles and quickly runs into her tent to pack her gear. while Jiraya notices a small box hanging out of Stephon's pocket "So this mission purely business or is there some pleasure as well ." He smirks as he points to the velvet ring box in Stephon's pocket. Stephon's eyes widen and quickly seals the box into a seal on his wrist before Naru sees it "Don't tell her I had planned on waiting till the Akatsuki where dealt with but this trip is the perfect chance for this." Jiraya's eyes widen getting the hidden meaning "SO they found it huh? Excited to see them again?" Stephon sends a quick glance to Naru whos running around with a handful of clones and smiles "I honestly don't know yeah I grew up there but Wave has felt more like a home and I can't imagine leaving Naru." Jiraya smiles before gets a glare on his face "Make sure you treat her alright you may be s ranked now but I'm still a sanin and will put you in your place if you harm my Goddaughter!" Stephon chuckles "You know me Jiraya I'd die before I allowed anyone to hard her." Not noticed by either Shinobi a plant like man disappears in the distance

 **Akatsuki base**  
the plant like man suddenly appears in front of a man with purple eyes who is currently talking to Itachi. "Pain-sama the Kyubbi jinchuriki will be away from Jiraya on a solo mission with that ice wielder boyfriend of hers." Pain gets a small smirk "Perfect Itachi you and Konan will follow the jinchuriki and capture her. Id send Kisame but he's already shown to be ineffective against the ice wielder." Itachi nods as a woman with short blue hair walks out of the shadows and nods and they simultaneously speak" Hai Pain-sama!"

 **four Days latter on the ship**  
Naru is groaning near the railing "Ick I hate sailing" As she throws up over the side of the ship after a heavy storm with Stephon rubbing her back "Were almost there we would be able to see it now if it wasn't for this fog." as he says that the fog suddenly clears and Naru's eyes widen at the sight in front of her and Stephon smiles "Welcome to Arendale Naru-chan" Naru's head darts to Stephon with wide eyes "You mean!" "Yeah this is where I grew up." He smiles as he looks over the city his father ruled." "I wanted you here to see where I was born and let you meat my family." Naru gets a massive blush on her face but smiles and leans next to her boyfriend "I'd like that it looks so peaceful."

 **In the clouds behind the ship**  
Itachi and Konan are ridding a giant bird made out of what looks like paper when they also see the city "So that's the place what's the plan Konan?" Konan sighs "Wait till we can try and separate the jinchuriki away from the crowds and The ice wielder if possible then we strike." Itachi frowns "what about the Hirashin wouldn't he just get her while we where sealing the Kyubbi." Konan smiles "Pain-sama gave me a seal that will negate the formula he needs to use the Hirashin. so we scout the area and strike when they let there guard down.  
 **And cut**

 **I know its a little short but next chapter will be a pretty big one**


	19. Akatsuki discovered

**Arendale hotel**

Stephon is looking out the window of the hotel room while Naru is taking a shower when he senses two chakra signatures enter the town and frowns "Naru I'm going to head out I have to pick up your dress for the coronation!" From inside the shower Naru groans "Why do I have to where a dress again?" Stephon chuckles "Its tradition women where dresses to formal gatherings besides I think you'll like this one I had it specially made for you." "Fine have fun then" she groans out from behind the door.  
Stephon smiles at the door to the shower and pulls a facecloth like Kakashi's to hide most of his face from anyone who would recognize him before he revealed himself after the coronation and leaves the hotel towards the large chakra signatures by the docks

 **Docks**  
Stephon just made it to the docks and spots a person he wished to never see again and groans "Really the Akatsuki followed us here guess its time to test the next step of the Hirashin in battle." before he disappears from his hiding spot on the roof in a golden flash reappears behind Itachi and his partner and vanishes once again.

 **Stephon's training island**  
Stephon grins from outside the ice prison he made to hold his prisoners as they wake up from the strain of not being used to the Hirashin "So you two finally awake?" Itachi's head snaps up towards the voice and his eyes widen at seeing Stephon outside a huge prison of ice." Stephon's grin grows as he sees Itachi's eye change to try his Amaterasu "I wouldn't do that if i where you My ice can hold back your flames long enough for them to burn up all the air inside that prison of yours and blocks any chakra from leaving so no genjutsu either. I don't know anything about your new partner but I have had plenty of time to counter your skill set Itachi." Itachi pales slightly realizing they where trapped and looks to his partner to see a collar strapped to her neck with sealing script along it. "SO what are you planning on doing with us." Konan calmly asks even without access to her chakra. Stephon's grin leaves his face as he gets serious "Why are you hunting the Bijuu! " Konan frowns " What makes you think we are hunting the Bijuu." Stephon smirks in the last 3 years I have formed alliances with all 5 great nations and have received reports of other members of the Akatsuki targeting and following there jinchuriki. So obviously you are after the Bijuu." Konan's eye widens slightly before returning to her emotionless mask "Impressive not only where you able to get the drop on both Itachi and I but you also know of our goal and I'm assuming most of our members." Stephon's smirk grows "Kisame Hoshikagi from mist ,Sasori of the red sands from sand, Deidara the mad bomber from Iwa, HIdan the immortal ,Kakuzu the bounty hunter from taki and of course Itachi Uchiha from Konoha and now Konan from ame." Konan's eyes grow wide unable to keep up her mask up "How did you know that!" Stephon pulls out an id card from his wallet showing Konan's name rank and village. "And judging from the fact that unlike the rest of the men in the group you are not registered as a missing ninja I can assume ame is your main base." Itachi after spending all this time looking for a way out looks over at Stephon "SO what do you intend to do with us its obvious your not going to let us capture your girlfriend."  
Stephon groans "Stop stalling already and answer my question! Why are you after the Bijuu!" He roars out causing the prison to shrink considerably. when neither ninja speaks up Stephon groans fine be that way I'll just get an expert at this type of thing." and vanishes in a golden flash. Itachi looks over at Konan who is still freaking out "Calm down Konan if he wanted us dead he would have killed us while we where knocked out."

 **5 minutes latter**  
Stephon reappears in a flash with Jiraya by his side who stumbles a bit "Damn forgot how disorienting that thing was." As he looks up at the prisoners his eye widens at seeing one of his old students "Konan I thought you where dead!" Konan back to her emotionless mask frowns "No sensei I am very much alive." Jiraya frowns at this "What happened to you Konan you where such a cheerful little girl what made you join Akatsuki of all things!" Konan frowns before sighing telling her sensei her story when she's done Jiraya collapses to the ground "So Yahiko is dead and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki." Stephon frowns from the sideline "If the Akatsuki was formed from Jiraya's students I must assume your goal is peace of some kind as that is something Jiraya passed on to all of his students. How do you expect going after the Bijuu will grant peace!" Konan sighs before explaining knowing she wasn't going anywhere with her Chakra sealed "Initially we just wanted peace for Ame but a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha told us about a plan to gather the 9 Bijuu and force the other nations into peace." Jiraya and Stephon's eyes narrow at this news "that wont be peace even if everyone just bows down and surrenders there would still be rebellious factions springing up constantly and the more you try and force them the more rebellions will occur." Stephon sighs out when Jiraya adds "And Konoha and the other great nations would never bow down to force." Stephon sighs "Your plan would never work and Itachi as a pacifist you would never agree to a plan like this!" Itachi looks away when Jiraya speaks up "He didn't he joined as a spy for me though he never mentioned Konan and Nagato!" he glares at Itachi who is also receiving a glare from Konan. "Enough! now what to do with you two We could kill Konan and have Itachi retake his place as a spy in the Akatsuki." Konan starts sweating heavily when Stephon speaks up again "Or we could let you both go and try and convince Nagato and the other Akatsuki members that this isn't the way to go! peace through war will never last" Konan sighs "Unfortunately other then myself and Itachi No one else would agree with you Nagato isn't the same man he was when you trained us sensei." Jiraya frowns at the path his student has taken "I understand Konan I'm just glad you didn't change as much as I first thought." Stephon gets a small smirk as an idea hits him " We can release both of you back into the Akatsuki ,of course Jiraya and myself will have to fight you a bit to make it look real, but this will give us two spy's that will help us take down some of the more ruthless members of the Akatsuki and subtly try and convince Nagato that this isn't the way to go." Konan and Itachi look at each other before they both nod "Very well you have shown me that our way of obtaining peace will fail so I place my trust in you Stephon I will aid you and try and convince Nagato as well."  
Stephon smiles at both of them before smirking and having the ice prison break apart and stab both of them in multiple dangerous but not fatal locations and drops the ice prison "Good luck you two we will stay in touch." Before he grabs Jiraya and disappears back to his camp to drop him off before returning to Arendale.

 **And cut**

The next step of the Hirashin is being able to jump to anywhere within line of sight of the user and Stephon has grown a lot in the 3 year gap learning how to sense Chakra to know when wave is in danger and has done reaserch in order to protect his girlfriend hence why he knew so much about the Akatsuki unlike Jiraya who was more focused on Orochimaru, even if he had a spy in the Akatsuki Itachi couldn't get information to him easily


	20. Coronation

**Arendale castle day of coronation**  
Stephon is standing in front of a picture of his family before the accident and sighs sadly seeing that it has signs of being covered up until now "maybe coming here wasn't the best idea." Naru smiles softly next to him "They are your family its only natural to want to see them again." a loud bell goes off in the chapel "Sounds like its time for the coronation lets go shall we." Stephon smiles to his girlfriend wearing a beautiful orange dress that's a cross between a kimono and western style dresses.

 **In the chapel**  
Stephon sitting in the back smiles at his sister becoming the queen he always knew she could be when he starts to notice the ceremonial candlestick was starting to freeze and widens his eyes "She still can't control it" he whispers sadly knowing that something bad was about to happen.

 **Ballroom**  
Stephon is dancing with Naru when he notices Anna come out to dance with a man he recognizes as a duke from somewhere. after seeing the crazy dancing he couldn't stop laughing and decides its time to introduce himself to the new queen as the announcer speaks out "Now presenting the Ambassador of Wave." Stephon walks up to his sisters with Naru right next to him "Its an honor to finally meet you in person to finalize trade agreements between our two nations as a token of our friendship id like to give you a gift that I was given years ago that I believe belongs with you." He smiles sadly behind his mask and pulls out the ring box in his pocket and hands it to Anna to give to Elsa. as Elsa opens the box her eyes widen "This! how did you get this!" She roars out angrily "It washed up ashore our beaches a couple years ago and when I realized it had the Arendale royal crest I knew I had to return it personally." gasps go out along the entire room hearing what was in the box while Anna has some tears in her eyes while Elsa looks furious "If you wanted to return this personally then why do you where a mask!" As she starts to lose her temper she starts freezing the ground around her. when the Duke from earlier notices he shouts out "Monster!" When Elsa realizes what she did she runs out of the castle to hide with Anna running after her. Stephon just sighs "I knew she had trouble controlling her powers but I figured shed have better control then that." Noticing that the entire ballroom was frozen and snow had started falling outside.  
"Naru help the townspeople I'm going after them." Stephon yells as he runs out of the castle following his sisters

 **Oaken's Trading post**  
Stephon smiles seeing his sister trying to help Elsa and laughs when she falls into the river deciding to show himself and help out grabbing her hand and pulling her out "Come on princess there's a trading post you can warm up in." Anna eyes widen at seeing the Ambassador that started all this out here "How did you find me" Stephon chuckles" I've been following you ever since you left the castle. seeing as this whole mess is partially my fault I thought I should keep an eye on you." Anna blushes slightly as the two walk into the warm building. As Anna try's ringing up a winter dress for herself when the door opens and a man covered in snow walks in throws some carrots onto the counter and grabs a pick all without speaking. Stephon raises an eyebrow at the man "What's his problem "The man spins around pulling down his own mask " My problem is I sell Ice for a living and this freak storm is putting me out of business and now this crook is overcharging me on supplies!" "Vat did you call me." the man behind the counter asks as he stands up showing he is twice the size of the snow-covered man grabs him and throws him out of his store.  
Stephon sighs "If you want to find your sister I'd suggest helping that man he would know more about the area then us and could lea us to the Queen." Anna looks at the man who she still doesn't even no the name off and nods buying the her dress and the equipment the man wanted and walks out to find him with Stephon following behind

 **Christoph's sled**  
The three are now traveling on the sled with Stephon riding in the back when Christoph asks "So what made the Queen go all Ice crazy." Anna chuckles a bit "The Ambassador back there gave her a ring that belonged to our father and she was a little upset." Stephon snorts "A little, I had no idea how you would take the gift but freezing your entire country was not on the list" Anna's laughs a bit as his comment " Why are you wearing that mask anyway for that matter I still don't know your name." Stephon smiles behind his mask "I wear this mask because I didn't want to be recognized I was originally from Arendale but I found a new home in wave country same reason why I never told you my name." Anna's eyes widen "What about your family though wouldn't they be worried about you!" Stephon smirks a bit behind his mask "I don't know I wasn't all that close to most of them I was always busy training to take over the family business even though I never really wanted it." Anna smiles sadly "sounds a lot like my little brother before he died." Christoph looks over at the sad girl next to her "Yeah I heard about that your parents and the prince died in a freak storm a couple years ago." Anna try's to hold back the tears "Yeah My Brother was always busy but he still did his best to make time for me." Stephon smiles sadly remembering his childhood when he hears wolves in the distance and widens his eyes "Sven go faster we got wolves on our tail!" he yells out as he pulls out his sword and defends the sled from wolves when Christoph comes flying by him thinking quickly he grabs Christoph and throws him onto the sled falling off himself and yells "Keep going!" as he gets up ready to fight the wolves as the sled disappears in the distance he smirks "Now who wants to dance" in less then a minute the wolves are all dead or running as Stephon sheaths his blade and disappears in a Hirashin

 **Other side of the Valley**  
"Wait up I'm coming "Christoph sighs as he gets ready to follow Anna when Stephon reappears scaring the hell out of him "What where did you come from." Stephon smirks "The queen isn't the only one with Powers I was able to teleport to the seal I placed on you when I saved you. Now shall we help the princess find the queen.  
After a couple of hours walking Stephon notices movement "Princess What's that" He points to a moving snowman smiling internally as Anna's eyes widen " Olaf is that you!" after an introduction and a crazy song Stephon is laughing his ass off at Anna and Christoph fighting over whether they should warn Olaf about summer when they reach the mountain side.

Christoph sighs "You two wait here I only have one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." When Stephon taps his shoulder pointing to Anna trying to climb the mountain "What are you doing?" Stephon smiles at the interaction between his sister and the ice farmer when Olaf yells out "I don't know if this will help but I found a staircase that leads right to wear you want to go." Stephon raises an eyebrow and walks over to see an entire castle made of ice "Looks like your finally learning to let go" He whispers to himself

 **Ice castle**  
Christoph try's walking in when Stephon stops him "I think this is something they need to talk about alone. "a couple minutes latter Stephon senses a large spike in chakra and runs in when he gets to the room Elsa is in he sees an ice spike heading right for Anna "Anna!" Thinking quickly he substitutes himself with Anna taking her spot as the ice strikes his heart and his mask falls off. Elsa's eyes are wide seeing she almost hurt her sister again when she notices the Ambassadors face "Stephon" She whispers with tears in her eyes. Stephon stands up slowly holding his side where he was hit "Yeah Elsa its me." Anna's eyes widen and runs to her little brother "Stephon!" Stephon smiles as he hugs his sister with Elsa hyperventilating that she hurt her brother. "Elsa calm down! You can't control you powers if you fear them!" Elsa glares at him "What would you know of controlling this curse!" Stephon smiles and creates a small ice statue of Naru "More then you think." Before he collapses and his hair starts turning white and the curse mark on his neck starts spreading across his body.

 **And cut**

Took a bit longer then normal due to me having to do some extra research by watching frozen a couple times to try and make it semi accurate


	21. Frozen Heart

**Stephon's mindscape**  
Stephon wakes up clutching his neck inside what looks like a snakes stomach "KuKuku finally decided to use the power I gave you" Stephon growls "Orochimaru!" As Stephon struggles to stand a women with long white hair in a kimono grabs his shoulder "Your not alone master" As she fades into and Shirayuki is in her place. Stephon grabs its and the curse mark recedes a bit. Stephon stands up grabbing his trusted sword and glares at Orochimaru "three years I've ha to deal with that damn hicky no more today Orochimaru it ends!" Stephon roars out and The image of a large dragon made of ice appears behind him as he slams Shirayuki into the ground destroying Orochimaru's hold on this part of his mind. "Now to finish this once and for all!" Stephon charges towards the stunned fragment of Orochimaru's soul with his blade at his side and leaving a trail of ice in his wake. Orochimaru try's to move to dodge but can't when he looks down he sees his feet are covered in ice before he has a chance to break the ice its over Stephon rush's past him slicing him in half "this isn't over brat!" Orochimaru screams out but Stephon smirks abit "No matter how hard it try's the snake can never be a dragon" as the image of the ice dragon appears behind him once more.

 **Troll garden**  
Christoph and Anna are both blushing up a storm after the trolls attempted to marry them when Sven collapses from exhaustion from carrying Stephon when pappy rolls up and examines him "You can help him right pappy I've seen you do it before!" Christoph asks while Pappy just frowns the Heart isn't as easily persuaded as the head Only an act of true love can Thaw a frozen heart as for this curse i have never seen anything like it before." Pappy taps the curse seal with his walking stick and senses two battling souls "I'm sorry but I can't help him this curse is something he has to remove on his own." Just as he finishes speaking the curse mark recedes and a dragon tattoo is left in its place when Stephon slowly wakes and smiles at Anna "Thank goodness your alright before he collapse again barely awake." Anna has tears in her eyes watching her brother like this when one of the baby troll grabs something "What's this!" He raises up a small box and hands it to Anna when she opens it her eyes widens as she see a custom ring with a ruby fox and a sapphire dragon coiled around each other. "Its beautiful." She whispers out when she remembers the girl he was dancing with earlier at the coronation "We have to get him back to Arendale!" as she rushes to get her brother onto of Sven once more "What's in Arendale!" Christoph asks helping her while Anna smiles "My future sister in law."

 **Arendale dungeons**  
Elsa was crying she was just told her brother and sister where dead by Hans when she hears a small explosion outside her cell and the red haired girl she saw with her brother ran in "Come on we have to get you out of here that's Hans guy is trying to order your execution." Elsa just sits there "But i killed him!" Naru growls out and slaps Elsa "He's not dead!" As she shows her a small tattoo on her arm "If he was dead this seal would have faded but its still here." Naru throws a small explosive at the wall making an opening and they both run out just as Hans and his guards run in. When Elsa see what sees done to her home though she collapses "I did this." She whispers out as she sees Arendale covered in snow not noticing Naru kept running until Hans was in front of her with a sword."

 **Sven Stephon and Anna**  
They had to leave Christoph behind since Sven couldn't carry three of them but the blizzard made it hard to see causing them to get lost Stephon opens one of his eyes as he senses Elsa and Naru nearby when he sees Hans about to hit Elsa He just smiles "Sorry Anna" and disappears reappearing in front of Elsa with his sword drawn his last words before freezing over "Tell Naruko I love her" As he becomes a block of snow and Elsa in her shock disperses the Blizzard "Stephon! " Naru runs seeing her Boyfriend frozen like that and starts crying "Why." Anna not knowing what to do places a hand on Naru's shoulder "That's just how he is always looking out for others before himself." Elsa is in shock she finally got her brother back and he had the secret to controlling this curse but he threw his life away to save her as the three girls are crying a single beam of light shines through the clouds and the ice around Stephon starts melting Sven being the only one who noticed nudges Anna to get her attention who shakes the others "Girls look!" as the three get up they see the Ice around Stephon fully melts and Naru runs into his arms "You baka! why did you scare me like that" Stephon just smiles "because there my family and I love them I couldn't just let them be killed when I could stop it I'm sorry for scaring you my little vixen." Anna's eyes widen "AN act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Stephon smiles at Elsa "That's part of the secret Elsa the other part is to not fear it this power is a part of you so embrace it to protect those you care about don't lock yourself away." Elsa's eyes widen as she mumbles "Love can thaw." as she stands up the snow and ice around Arendale slowly starts to rise into the sky forming a giant snowflake before disappearing into a sparkling lights "Show off" Stephon mumbles As the four start to walk back to the castle Hans shows up "Wait!" Naru spins around kicking him into the ocean while everyone just laughs as they make it back to where the kingdom took shelter and they start celebrating with Elsa showing off her powers. Anna smiles at seeing her sister happy again and reach's into her pocket "I believe this is yours Stephon." Stephon smiles when he sees the ring and looks at Naru whos playing with a punch of kids enjoying herself "I've never seen her so happy." He looks at the box in his hand and takes a deep breath "Now or never" Anna's eyes widen realizing what's about to happen and runs to Elsa.

Stephon smiles at his girlfriend and the women he loves before getting on one knee shocking her to the core "Naru will you marry me!" as he shows her the ring she couldn't stop crying at how Beautiful it is and shakily nods as he puts the ring on her finger Anna and Elsa run up and smile "Welcome to the family." Stephon smiles "I don't think the wedding will be anytime soon since we have some stuff to deal with back in Konoha but I thought it would be best to do this with my Family all here."

 **And cut**

 **This chapter took a bit longer because i was distracted with some ideas for my next story since this one is nearing its end with just one more chapter planned so I thought id post my 4 favorite ideas and see witch one my reviewers like best**

 **first is a Naruto/ Starwars clone wars crossover where Narutos twin brother and holder of the yin(spiritual half)of the kyuubi ends up sent to Mandalore and raised by Deathwatch eventually learns to use force and chakra**

 **Second is one ive been planning in multiple variations for years now is a Naruto/Highshool dxd crossover where Rias's little brother (Stephon my goto oc name) is born without power of destruction and runs away from home ending up in Narutoverse**

 **Third is a Nruto one piece crossover where shanks is Kushinas older brother and has a son with Garps daughter who trains to be a marine but is eventually forced to join his cousins crew**

 **ANd finally is a Naruto Avatar crossover Where Narutos third child is a funijutsu master with the magnet realise who is accidently sent to avatar world(torn between original and kora atm though)**


End file.
